fate The true grail
by fantasyxox
Summary: this is a little twist what if arturia was a einzebern And what if her role was not saber what if the wars were nothing but preparations for the true grail war
1. Chapter 1

First I just want to say I don not own

Fate stay night fate zero or any of the typemoon or fate nauverse. That would belong to the typemoon company I mean no harm by this story I created in my imagination and I hope you will all like it chapter ! will be coming soon please enjoy this story

P.S as most fanfictions iv'e read this is an au of fate stay night where altria pendragon is part of the einzbern family and the einzberns still have the third magic

Prologue

To the Einzberns it seemed funny. This much power this magic , and they could keep it. " Well what is your answer," Gaia the spirit of the earth asked, Will you give a new form to the grail, will you hide it and nourish it until the time for the true holy grail war? In exchange you'll receive power the ability to play with life. Justiact just smiled he already lost hos love , Yes he would do it , He will become powerful and hold on to his old love soul and in exchange create a puppet so perfect it could be her reincarnation for the puppet to hold the grail. Yes he would do it. "What is your answer Einzbern?" He looked at the spirit of the earth rather smugly and with a wry smile he told her "I accept the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

I might haave imagined altria or arturia a bitt differenly in this story since she's einzbern she'll look similar to irisviel or something related to her.

This might be because of later chapters The prologue might also be longer

Hundreds of years later

Ingraine von einzbern looked at the little girl in her arms. She was so beautiful and so tiny, a little angel. "She looks just like you." A voice interriupted her thoughts. Her husband Uther looked at ther little girl adoringly, " Yes but she has your eyes. And hair. " " So what do you want to name her?" Hmm I don't really – i(ngraine was then interrupted by two of Uther's children from his previous marriage Morganna and Mordred. " Can we see her , can we see her?" morgana asked excidededly. 'settle down settle down.' Uther was laughing at his daughter's energy. "Mama can we see her?" Ingraine smiled , morgana had opened up to her gladly now mordred on the other hand… " Why bother that thing is not our sister, she's only a puppet like that woman." "Mordred !" Uther looked at his son quite shocked, pulling both of his children out of the room , he gave his wife a apologetic glance and left. Ingrainne looked on sadly , she was used to it by Mordred anyways…. She stared at her little daughter. What to name her, this little angel, and as she stared at her long and hard it finally came to her . "well have you thought of a name ? " yes , yes I have." Her name is Altria, she told her husband , kissing her daughter's forehead gently and lovingly. Just then a maid came over, running and in hysterics. " What's wrong Uther asked her trying to calm the woman down. " Yyyyour majesty Mordred and Morganna are missing! " there no where to be found" and with that the king heard sounds of invisible laughter and knew both children were lost to him.

5 years later.

" Little princess, little princess." Two knights Sir pellinore and sir Bors looked for a liitle girl named altria rather frantically. Ever since both of his children went missing the knig had been more or less protective of his youngest daughter, and heaven only knows what would happen to them if the king found out they had lost a five year old little girl. " You look for her in the west wing ,I look for her in the right." Got it. Sir Bor explored the west wing opening opening a door and was met with an arrow flying about 40 miles per hour. There sttod sweet little Altria in the weapon room. Curiouse as ever. " Princess," he said gently come down from there. " Where's mommy and daddy she asked repetively ' " Princess come down from that shelf." " No." Sir Pellinore quietly cursed Sir Pellinore, they could have gotten out of baysitting duty but nooo. " What does bastard mean?" Great the queen would make him eat soap again. This was not going to be a pleasant evening, no no it was not. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for him the little princess got down from the shel and escaped the room while he was lost in his misery. " He would need a good night's rest after this evening."

" Mommy ! Daddy! She ran to her prents. Ingraine knelt down to gently pick up her daughter. " How's my little princess?" " what does bastard mean?" The queen was silent for a momen quietly promising to herself that she would make Sir Bors suffer. Yes, yes she would. The king felt the ssame, as well as thinking of sending his precious little daughter to anunnery when she was older, to make sure no lustful perveted rough and basically any boy in general would get near his little girl. But he was always thinking that. " So I see you were going to rob me of my puppet." A voice interrupted them . and standing beside them was a young man with silver hair and a callous look in his eyes. " Lord justiact " Uther replied. Ingraine held Altria tighter. So when were you going to introduce me to her. " she''s only a little girl." Ingraine stammered."Yes but she has Einzbern in her blood doesn't she?" "Altria stay here. Altria stood near the big big doors quitly watching. Mommy seemed so upset but why. She could even here Uncle merlin arguing too. " please I'm begging you leave her alone!" she could hear Mommuy crying. Why? '" Lord Einzbern please be sensible she's only a child" Uncle merlin. " Why do you think I let you give birth to a child.'' "She's still my only heir." Daddy. All the grown ups were upset. Altria couldn't understand why. She felt sad Mommy, daddy and even uncle merlin were upset. What did the silver haired man want. Suddenly in the corner of her eye , she found a silver light. A sprite." Altria tried to bang her head remembering what mythical creature would often give nice gifts to people. Maybe if she gave all the nice gifts to the grownups, they would all cheer up, mayber even the silver haired man.

That was not a wood sprite Morgause angry at Ingraine for "stealing" her brother Uther away from her wanted Their child dead.

"Altria" Ingraine quietly tried to remove a tear, maybe showing her to the Einzbern head would soften his heart. Only then to find her little girl missing. " Where is you daughter" The eEinzbern head asked quite annoyed. It was obvious he expected the child to stay there quite docile. " Just wait Grandfather I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Ingraine was not worried since Altria would often play hide and seek or explore certain parts of the castle. Only when they couldn't find the little girl in her usual hide outs did both parents begin to worry." Guards, search the entire castle. The princess was not to be found. The king began a search offering a rich reward to anyone who could find his daughter. No one could find the little princess

Deep underground alittle girl woke up. Altria was rather frightened someone hit her head, Who was she. This place was scary she quietly began to scream. " Someone someone anyone. A Knight of lichfield quietly heard a child's scream. Having a son of his own now 10 set him to fly to the place. He quickly dug a hole in where he heard a scream. And there he found a wooden coffin. Practically destroying the thing . And there he found a little girl of about 5 he could have mistaken the lass for a doll, With golden hair and Emerald eyes. Gently he asked " Do you know where your mommy and daddy are. " Nnnmm." She nervously shook her head. " Seeing the wound on the little girl's head, the knight quickly guess what happened. " What's your name little one? " "Altria"

Lady Isabelle was first shocked and upset that her husband would bring a child home at this hour, quietly thinking this was his bastard and would have yelled at him . But before she could say a word he explained how he found the child. Isabelle looking at the girl's fine cloithes quickly assumed she was a nobleman's ilegemete child. And the family decided to abandon. Filled with pity and with the thought that God finally was giving her wish for a daughter ,since she found out she could not bore anymore children after Kay, She decided to take the child as one of her own. Ector quietly agreeded seeing that ingraine wanted the child. " Kay come here and greet your little sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

A little girl with soft golden blonde hair quietly strolled the field. She was out haunting for the fairies. Yes this time she would get them, her eyes were excited. Quietly in the woods , she froze a beautiful lady with long red locks freely combed her hair with her hands. The only problem was this , she had a fish tail. Altria just froze in shock. The lady then turned her head and froze. She spotted the little girl, with a small smile she made a gesture for her to come. Altria followed. "Hello there little one ", " What's your name?" the little girl was so happy that such a beautiful lady would be curious about her so cheerfully she replied. "Altria, my name's Altria." The lady smiled at her, well hello Altria, I'm the lady of the lake." Altria seemed enchanted. " Do you want to spend some time with me, " Cheerfully she nodded her head. Hours seemed too past as the little girl played with her friend.

"Oi" where you? " Kay her 12 Year old brother asked. "I was with my friend , the lady of the lake. " That's nice dear" Isabelle just took it for childish imagination, just next time, don't forget to come back before sundown. "But-" Kay started. Isabelle gave her son the kay let it go look. And he promptly shut up.

" glad to see you back Altria." The lady of the lake promptly greeted the little girl warmly. Altria beamed. "Glad to be back. "Oh that's right I haven't introduced you two. " The lady of the lake then promptly extended her hand towards someone. Altria found herself face to face with little boy of about 8 years, with ruby red eyes and black hair. "Hello" he greeted her rather shyly, as the lady of the lake quietly pushed him towards her. " "now come on say your name" "Mmmmmy name's Lancelot." "Lancer" It was obvious Altria could not say his name . "Call me lance. " "Lance it is then . "Altria beamed." "You can call me Altria." He was obviously she and Altria did not like that. Pouting she decided one thing, she would teach him not to be shy. " tag your it" Lancelot was taken rather by surprise. And fell back on the lake. " the little girl pouted. " You're suppose to chase me!" Lancelot officially got the message that they were friends, and laughing he pouted you'll pay for that! " and all in all both of them were rather enjoying this. "Na an " "Lady of the lake you're it." Laughing Nimue quietly exclaimed, fine but both of you have to stay in the water. " Fine!" in the end all of the three had fun. And they promised they would meet every six days. Isabelle when her daughter asked saw no harm in this and promptly let her daughter play with her imaginary friends, only Kay worrying about his sister's mentality objected." She''ll be in the nut house if you don't do something!" "Kay shut up" Kay then promptly made sure to sleep next to his little sister that night and every night, just to make sure no one would call her mentally ill.

Altria smiled the 1st day of school, now a six-year-old girl could dream about making friends. There were thirty people next to her all of them children. The village she lived in was high on education, equal to the nobles. Basically because this village was one of the few villages used for a magic battle. Fortunately no one used it, but the villagers didn't believe in magic. So when Altria told everyone about the fairies and the boy and the nice lady of the lake, everyone just laughed at her. That night as she cried in her brother's arms (She didn't want to tell her parents) she asked why no one believed her. " Listen squirt remember this if you see something unusual don't tell anyone, naturally they'll be afraid. And she keeps the words to heart. But that didn't stop people from making fun off her. She was nicknamed dream girl or the old hag. That year was strangely very quick for her. The truth was she would always count the days she could visit them. Every day seemed like an adventure in that little lake. Altria hoped it would never end.

Year one of school past and Altria was now a lass of seven. Her brother kay began his knighthood, And Altria was allowed to learn to fight, but she couldn't become a knight. "But why , kay get's to be one. " Yes but Kay is older, and….. he's a boy. "SO!? " "It's tradition , Altria, it's bad enough we're breaking enough traditions n this village, we have to at least keep one tradition. "It's a stupid and mean tradition." "I know, now sparring's done, we have to learn about chivalry and I don't want anything going on your head, so off you go and learn to cook." "This is the first time she's making it isn't it?" "Kay…" "But remember what happens if it's the first time. "shut up , it's time to learn about chivalry." "but I want to stay alive!" Altria kept on twisting and turning on her prayer beads, she silently promised herself to make friends this year , even if people did see her as a nuthouse, she would show them! Fortunately due to Altria's cheerful and lively demeanor, she made one new friend. Megan, and was she kind, with blue eyes and long blonde hair. She couldn't tell anyone not even Megan where she would go every six days though. One day Megan asked her , herself. "Where do you go every six days?" "No where." "Nu uh everyone keeps on calling you crazy or the ones that go with the fairies. So where do you go. " Altria decided to change the subject , come on you're it!" It worked.

"Now then wouldn't it be nice to have a kingdom where people could have an ideal government" The lady of the lake silently mumbled. Both children heard, that was her intention. "Like world peace?" "Would both of you like world peace?" "Mmmhmm" "Well you have to make it happen yourself." Nimue truly felt guilty for putting these ideals in both children's heads. But she knew who both children where. The children of great kings, and many a time children were the ones who could change the world, not adults. "Well now do any of you have anything to show me?" "MMmhhmm." Altria smiled, for our one year anniversary." And she gave each of them a flower on the head . "Why thankyou my little winter child." Altria giggled that was the nickname the Lady of the lake gave her, though she didn't understand it had something to do with the Einzberns. Now off you go. "I have a story to tell both of you about love " "Ewww." "Lancelot do you have anything to say." "I like love, well it's icky it's all about kissing." She smiled, you might be surprised., when you get older she thought. "Now then why don't I tell you one about magic?" Neither child complained.

"You know that woman hates me!" "Isabelle that's my mother, yes the one that hates , me!' "Isabelle you're being ridiculous!" "am, I!?" "The woman , sent me a dead banquet of flowers. ""Mommy, daddy? " Both were rather caught of guard by the little girl. "Altria , you're back! " "How was your adventure?" The little girl looked at them strangely. "Why are you fighting?" The lasso was close to tears. " "We're not fighting honey, grandma's going to live with us for now on. "Altria smiled. " OK! " Family meant a lot to her. The next day Lady Carla, Sir Ector's grandmother came to live with them. "So you brought the little rug muffin with you." The elder sneered in disgust. "What's grannie talking about?" "Mother please," "The child's not of your blood. "Yes but she's a sweet. " "What's granny talking about !" Altria asked now in hysterics. " "Will this fosterling shut up. " she promptly poured a cup of water on Altria. "Now where is my darling kay. 'That night Altria found out about how she was found in a ditch, somewhere. "So mommy and daddy never wanted me?" Isabel promptly hugged her, don't say such things honey, where here for you , and we will always be here. We love you and that's all that should matter. "Altria promptly settled in their arms, promising herself she would do her best to get along with grannie. The next day she did everything nice for the old woman, but she clearly showed her distaste for the poor girl , so the elder lady never seemed to mind that every six days Atria would disappear from her sight for just a little while. "God riddance the old lady would think.

"Now then my little winter child, and my child of ice, both of you are going to tell me a riddle. " "a riddle." "mMmhmm." "Now then what has to be strong and fair, and has to put themselves last before all else?" "What , a good ruler." "A good ruler?" "Yeas a good ruler." Every week the ideals would grow on each child's head. ' Now then each of you are going to tell me what you did to get those bruises. " neither would tell her. Sighing she told them the plants that could heal them. "But Lancelot did not remember, Altria fortunately did. "See my winter child." "Altria just giggled.

The lass of 8 years, now met a new woman Stella. "She was as she thought an aunt. ' But it seemed funny , it seemed like auntie Stella did not like her. Like grannie did not. " /She wondered why. "She shook her head, that's right I must not be nice enough. 'And Altria vowed to be nicer. "But it didn't work. For both of them hated Isabelle , and seeing that Altria wasn't Ector's blood child, well neither could find it in their hearts to love her. But they did not break this plucky little girl. "Come play with me. " 'uh no fosterling I' busy. " Both of them though adored Kay. "can't you be a little nice to her, Kay that's not your sister. " And frustrated Kay would always tell her, learn how to fight. "

"Where does she go every sixth day?" "Who care's it gets rid of her." "Now what happened today. "I let a man go free, Lancelot promptly and happily explained. "Let a man go free." "Huh?" " oh, a poor grown up, asked to be let go, he said a big meanie would not give him a second chance, So I decided to help him." The lady of the lake frowned. ' this was obviously childish naivety. But the lad already set his story. Deciding to change the subject the lady of the lake then asked. "Altria honey what about you. "Nothing much , but I learned hot to beat my brother kay, kay seemed happy, granny and Auntie Stella didn't though. The lady then frowned, She knew The Einzberns would treat her worst, but the child was obviously being abused. "Chin up they'lle learn to like you. Altria then smiled 'You're right people aren't that mean!" _No , they're even crueler _the lady of the lake thought. But she just smiled at the children , so young and so naïve.

Altria then met a little girl named Kathy, Auntie Stella's daughter, and the two became the best of friends. But Kathy was of course only 4.

When Altria was nine several terrible tragedies occurred. Kathy died, from a poisonous plant. Stella blamed her. 'It's that stupid brats fault. "Kathy would still be alive if not for her, I would have Ector if not For Isabelle." Carla felt the same. Both of them had wanted Ector to marry Stella but he decide to marry That Isabelle bitch. Altria felt sad about Kathy's death and tried to make every one feel better. But Stella and Carla pushed her away. "Don't you dare come near me you little brat, their eyes would tell her. Altria felt rather hurt NY this, but she promised herself that things would get better.

"What's wrong my little winter child. " "And with tears in her eyes Atria told the lady of the lake what happened. "Come now don't you fret little one things will get better soon. 'Altria truly believed her. Nimue decide not to tell the child ideals, she was already going through too much But the ideal grew in her hearth ever since Kathy's death. She silently promised herself to help make world peace. Lancelot was not there yet.

The few school months had finally arrived, And Altria finally made more than one friend. Brandon being one of them. But there were still these mean girls that would always make fun of her no matter what. And she was promptly nicknamed the weird girl by everyone. Altria did not mind she had after all more friends now, so she did not care what they all thought. Even though slipping down the stairs was always a problem as well as seeing cow poo everywhere, she would still smile. Well things would be harder for out little heroine. But this isn't the worst-case scenario that would be the Einzberns. Even Then Stella and Carla plotted their revenge on poor Altria. They even hired a cooking chef with the soul purpose of being mean to her. Altria though never took the crititsm highly, and her cooking skills highly improved, Kay even pointed this out him. Atrium was beaming, smiling happily.

"Now close your eyes, both of you, I have a gift for both of. Both of them listned to the lady of the lake quite curious about her lift. 'What do you think it could be. Shhhhh.' "Ok now both of you open your eyes. ' Both children were both shocked and delighted to find out they were standing on water. 'Happy 3rd anniversary, "Shall both of you dance for me. Lancelot seeing he had to show his dancing lessons, promptly asked Altria to dance with him. Altria seeing that their fairy friend wanted to see how they were doing on the dance lessons they were teaching them happily decide too. The lady of the lake made sure to tech them everything royal children should know. Altria didn't mind when Lancelot pulled her close for a dance. To tell the truth she developed a little tiny crush on him, seeing her as her knight in shining armor. Though she wouldn't admit it. 'Lance!" As both children glided in the water, Nimue smiled, should see that precious child hood crush, to tell the truth she saw both children now as her children, silently swearing to protect them. Laughter and happiness seemed to follow the three. Little did they know this was the last moment of the six days they would ever have this childish happiness again.

Stella was arrested and put to the town's dungeon for trying to murder Altria. To tell the truth the woman felt half insane as well as the father, Frederick, who also blamed Altria for Kathy's death. So she tried to burn Altria's room. Forgetting about the six days. "But she should go free!" "I don't blame her, please don't arrest her. "Altria went into hysterics, so they softened the punishment to 3 months just for her. But Stella was still furious about Kathy and would not look at the child. Carla proved no help either, and Altria just cried herself to sleep.

"Lancelot!' Altria smiled finally being able to say his name. "Lancelot." name was gone. 'What's wrong?" His eyes were red with tears, his face swollen and his eyes were twitching. The man he had let go that year ago had come back, only the reason he was imprisoned was for trying to usurp his father. He came back and killed father was well as raped his mother. His eyes were swollen in fact his eyes streaked with tears. It was all his fault. 'Lancelot what's wrong. Altria asked, as he seemed to be heartbroken and disturbed. 'Lancelot.' 'Leave me alone. 'Tell me what's wrong, maybe I could understand how you feel." That blew him over the edge and he pushed her away. 'Damn you! How do you know how I would feel? You have no idea what I've been through, leave me alone. I never want to see you again." And he left. " Altria just cried herself to sleep there.

Ector and Kay died that year. Isabelle, Altria Carla and Stella were heartbroken. Carla went into shocked, and hallucinated. She thought she would see her son and grandson. Altria would take care of her trying to put her back to earth. Isabelle just quietly watched, comforting Altria when she could.

"Will Lancelot come back. "? "Of course he will sweetie, just wait, things will get better." Nimue slowly held Altria in her arms, the girl was heartbroken Lancelot did not come. "Remember what you promised me honey. 'Yes and that's not to let the world bring me down." Altria remembered. She smiled nothing would bring her down. Yes nothing.

Carla began to comeback to herself and she thought about how terrible she treated Altria. She owed the girl an apology. She decided to be a good grandmother to her. Stella was released and She owed Altria an apology, regretting how they treated the little girl. "Altria, both of them were looking for her. "Remember she won't be here; it's the 6th day. Isabelle told the stoically. They remembered. "Isabelle we are so sorry." "Sigh" 'It's not me you should apologize too. " You have to make confessions to the priest first." 'Mmhhmm.' it would take 5 days though.

"Altria honey can I ask you something." 'What is it grannie, auntie. " Kneeling down near the little girl, they knelt down before her. "I'm sorry honey.'' "Please give as another chance, please and we promise you we won't betray you. " Altria hugged them, and it seemed like she would have a big and happy but alas that was not meant to be.

"Remember honey comeback safe." "Come on honey, I have to show you a shiny sword. " And she whisked her of to Camelot.

Altria looked up at the sword, it was on a big stone and it looked so shiny. The sword was covered in gold and jewels with little emeralds filling the handle, and silver words engraved on it. It was so beautiful, but it seemed to be raining. Altria couldn't amble it; the sword so much like a fairy tale would be destroyed, and it broke her heart at the thought. For it was raining, but she never noticed the storm cloud was only at the sword. So strange. But she never noticed, and so the child picked up at the handle and removed the sword from the stone, to hide it and save it for its owner. When suddenly there was sunshine. Altria was confused, so she put back the sword, and it rained again. She removed the sword from the stone. It was sunshine. She did the activity the whole day. Soon it became an activity she did every 12th day. She would giggle at the magic. Enchanted. On Her 10th birthday she wondered through it again.

The guards of the sword had missed the tournament, to guard the sword. Apparently someone was constantly visiting the sword while they were away. They were very annoyed, a young thief probably. Oh they would give them a surprise of a lifetime. But they were loyal enough to the decreased king other and his dead wife to protect the sword, to show who had the right to become ruler of all of Britain. They endured the harsh weather of storms. Ready to pick up battle with the thief.

Only to be shocked to see a ten year old girl. Oh. Imagine their surprise to see the little lass pick up the sword effortlessly, the sword that Millions of grown men never could pull. It took them 10 minutes, and the little girl staring, sword in hand at the grown men staring at her, to realize what happened. "Are you ok.' 'Gush. It Tooke them 1 hour to figure out the sword was hereditary. It took them another 6 minutes in shock to realize they had just found the long lost princess. So they decided to take her back to the castle. One problem She was kicking and screaming. 'Let me go, Stranger Danger, Stranger Danger." "Listen little one….'' "Stranger Danger." Merlin was summoned to calm her down. "Little one do you remember-" "Stranger Danger." Ok that didn't work. In the end Merlin had to put her in a coma. Which was nearly impossible due to her Magic resistance, the only reason was that she was too young to fully resist. The child lay there quite fitfully and asleep. Her powers causing a rather havoc and nuisance to the knights. The Noble Lords were baffled. They couldn't have a girl rule in a time of war. They insisted that she couldn't rule right now. Merlin was away at the time of their decision. "Stranger Danger the child would usually say if she woke up, so she was put in a deep coma, just for awhile. They all decided that she must go to her mother's relatives, The Einzberns.

Altria woke up in a rich room, with glass windows and a marble floor, the bed was made out of Sill and a jeweled linters were on her room. The bed sheets were made out of silk with little red roses and irises on the drawings. The bed handle itself was made out of pure gold. Altria just gawked, it was like a fairytale. Besides the Big Wooden doors with golden handles opened to reveal a Young man with Silver hair And Silver Eyes. He smiled a cruel Smile. "Hello, Altria. I am Justiact Von Einzbern, and you are my puppet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

It wasn't really his fault, back then he was a naïve little boy. It seemed natural to pity the poor wretched as they were carrying him away to his execution. The man was truly pitiful, sorely beaten, and bloody to the bone. He seemed like he could barely walk. "Please I've had enough, seriously, Traitor. The guard then kicked him to the shin, and the man fell back to his back. They jeered at the wretch kicking him mercilessly. Around and around kick after kick. One was just about to hit him with a sword. "Stop!' the men froze and turned around. They found their prince defending the man. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves as human beings." 'My lord you don't understand this man's "Don't bother an older knight said in disgust. "It's obvious, he won't understand." A cruel sneer, and the guards left him alone, but not before the guard that sneered kicked the wretched hand. 'Thank you thank you.' He seemed to be saying to the young price almost as if was begging him not to leave," " Please, let me go, let me go." He clasped the prince's hand. It was almost pitiful, no it was pathetic. "Why are you being executed.' "It's not my fault, I swear it was only a mistake.' 'What was?" "I was blamed , I didn't really do it. " The man was babbling, Lancelot asked what was." 'Please I'm to be killed, save me." He looked at them the prisoner pitifully, and so grabbing the keys, he let him out of his chain.

"Well , tell me what happened when you let the prisoner free!" Cheerful emerald eyes gleamed at him. His friend Altria, the one that could never say his name, but was still a great friend asked him. She was rather excited, to her it seemed like a fairy tale. "well , he was bleeding badly, and three men were kicking him mercilessly…" He froze, he forgot to ask , and hey the man was to be executed. He shook his head the man seemed so sincere so he was sure it was nothing. 'Then what happened? " '"Ok that's enough of this conversation, they turned around , the lady of the lake was frowning. "Ok why don't we learn about politics. " Lancelot groaned he hated politics. "why don't we make it a game!?" Altria asked rather cheerfully, he smiled, she always knew how to make everything fun, in fact it seemed like she was healing him. He used to be completely introverted before he met her. He was rather thankful he did.

"what do you mean the prisoner was let out!" The tsar his father was storming in anger. 'That usurper, who let him out, do you know how much his a threat to the throne!" 'Who let him out, he screamed to the captain of the guards. Lancelot was shaken, his father was usually a gentle man, and one that would always teach him knighthood, or spend time with him as much he could. Why was his father so mad. "The man is a lunatic Lena, how could they let him out, Elaine. His mother a beautiful woman with raven hair and deep blue eyes hugged her husband. 'Don't worry, I'm sure they'll catch him, besides I'm sure one-way or another god will punish him. Comforted by his mother's words , he stepped out of his hiding place. Both of his parents were rather surprised to see him, Lancelot , what brings you here?" "father, is there something wrong. Ivan faked a smiled for his son. "No , nothing sport, it's just a little politics. 'Oh I hate politics, Lancelot grimaced. Thinking he understood his Father 's pain.' His father laughed, Come now my boy, Tell me about this girl , who stopped you from being so shy, maybe you'll marry her someday "If she's a noble. Lancelot made a face. She's just a friend he blushed. It was obvious He had formed a little crush on her. 'You're first love Elaine cooed. 'She's not my first love! Love is icky!" Elaine smiled, he'll change his mind, when he's older. Little did he know as he was in parents arms this would be the last happy years they would spend time together. Little did he realize just how huge a mistake he made when he let the prisoner go free.

Vladimir just smirked, oh that foolish little boy. His power and influence in Romania seemed to be growing stronger. Yes one day he would take Russia and one say he would rule all of Europe , All he needed to do was bide his time. And a year later he succeeded.

Fire was burning everywhere, the villages were smoking, and people were screaming and running for their lives. It was chaos everywhere, and Lancelot was in the hear of it. "pleaser she's my only daughter" People were in a panic, frenzy coursed through, and many a young woman, screamed in agony as their honor was defiled. Lancelot was frightened like no tomorrow, he could see the smoke but confusion tore at his heart , what was going on. He roamed the castles, and shivered,. Crash someone broke the windows, and arrows flied at him, while smoke covered his eyes. "father , mother" he screeched, desperate to find them. All his hopes were on them. He stopped feeling a burning pain in his leg, inly to see that he had been wounded the glass. Drip , drip , drip went the blood. And he knew it would only get worse. Panic ripened in his heart, he had to find his parents. Hiss, he could hear snakes, and rather poisonous ones, slither the hall, and hunting dogs or rather wolves, were roaming and hunting for Prey. One found him, and was ready to attack , Lancelot could barely escape for his life. He ran and practically flew as the Dog tried to bite him. Fortunately another man was on his way, and Lancelot watched horrified as the man was devoured in to bloody meet by the dog. Truthfully there was nothing left of , and that shook the little boy to his core, he had to find his parents, before it was too late. He roamed the halls quietly like a ghost, where were they. Then he froze for there was the man , he freed that yea ago, and in his hand was a sword pointing at his Father, who was mortally wounded. 'Vladimir,,,, bastard , who the hell ever let you out, may they be cursed by a miserable life, you son of a bitch." "His mother was held by two guards, struggling fitfully. Vladimir sneered at the tsar, now almost a dead man. Why not add salt to the wound? He turned around and found Lancelot. _Perfect timing kid._ "So you mean to curse your own son?, thank you lad for helping me betray your father." Ivan turned around, and found his own son. His eyes told it all , how could you betray me like that, his eyes were screaming. My own flesh and blood. Lancelot wanted to explain. "No I didn't' 'when you let me put all those years ago. And before Lancelot could say anything, he w=saw the man , cut off his father's head. Lancelot fell to his knees shaken. , and before his very eyes, as he was held down by the same guards that had beaten that man ruthlessly so long ago, he saw Vladimir, Rip of his mother's dress and defile her, all the while he heard her scream and watched her struggle. 'let her, let her go, he kept on screaming. And then he watched Vladimir , stab his mother to death. The new tsar then turned around and with a cruel sneer, he gave his guards one simple order "Kill him. A flood then came out of nowhere, and when Lancelot woke up , he found, he was beside a lake, and Nimue was at his side.

"Come on Lancelot, Let me see you wound.' He just looked at her with empty eyes, and that look told many. _I don't care what happens to me, what's the point. _Nimue then understood , something happened, something that broke him to his core , but she shut it. _I betrayed my own father and mother, I'm so stupid. _He told himself that , over and over. It was not like it would change things. "Stay still the lady of the lake advised him, as he tried to walk. "You won't be able to walk for six days, saying so she quickly wrapped some herbs around him, to stop the bleeding in his for. She quickly used some healing magic to heal the little boy. But it would only be physical though she understood that, by the empty gaze he wore. It really broke this little boy what he had just experienced. She knew he was near the sight, near that celebration of the tsar, but he wouldn't need to see that. No he didn't not after what he had just experienced. But unfortunately Lancelot could hear the jeering and the mocking of others or of the traitorous guards. He had too see what it was. 'Lancelot stop." But it was too late . The little boy already went through the magic barrier.

People were lining frozen, not paying attention to the obviously dirty lad. "Hot buns here, Get your hot buns!" a foreign man of obvious Romanian descendent called. "I can't wait to see the crowning" A noble woman called. 'oh I'm so excited. Lancelot was confused at all this happiness, was he another country. Someone had shoved him and he fell backwards. 'watch were you're going brat" A youth of 16, brawny and hard looking told him. "can we see the hanging, can we the hanging of Tsar Ivan?" A six-year-old girl asked. Lancelot froze , that was his father's name. What were they talking about? 'No ,dear that fool died already" A middle aged woman portly and fat told the lass. The girl pouted, Lancelot wanted nothing more than to stab both of them right now. It was then he noticed his surroundings, the stalls were lined up with streamers of blue yellow and red. The Smell of cakes roamed the air and flowers of all kinds seemed to fly as petals fell on the ground. What was the cause of celebration. He could smell sweet cakes a mile long. Mocking laughter fell to his ears. "All hail the tsar, all hail Tsar Ivan." He could hear the mock of their tones. He squirmed through the cloud, curious to what they actually saw, when he froze dead solid, For there riding in a chestnut horse, was his father's body wearing his finest suit, and A donkey's head. ;He was shaking. Someone threw a rotten apple at the dead rider. Lancelot looked around, it was the same youth who had nudged him. He made sure to remember that face , _I'll make sure to kill you one day._ The whole crowd was jeering his father, He knew then that all his subjects were dead. He made a list to make sure to kill everyone in this country or at least this festival. And then he saw him Vladimir, riding a carriage. Cheers went all around, and Lancelot froze at what he saw, his mother's dead body in the carriage._ First you kill my parents and then you mock them. _Lancelot promised himself this. He would never give people a second chance. He would kill any Bastard who made a mistake that could endanger live, or if they were a threat. He left the festival and sat beside the lake. He cried , and cried like no tommorw.  
>"Lancelot!" A smiling and happy voice woke him from his misery. There standing before him was a smiling young girl obviously happy to see him. <em>Who the <em>hell_ is she. _In his misery he forgot to the girl he would always play with , the girl who would always smile at him. The girl who reached outside his shell and made him braver and happier. The girl named Altria. His eyes red , his face was swollen with tears. Yes the world had hurt him. She turned to him , quite curious. Wondering exactly what's wrong. Probably another traitor , here to make fun of his father. To gloat how great Vladimir was. Well he was sick of it , and did not want to hear anymore. If he had to hear another Gloating face he swore he would kill them. No more, not one more. "Leave me alone", he told her in a brusque manner. But there was no cruelty in this girl's eyes. Only surprise and worry. 'What's wrong' he was disgusted. 'leave me alone, and he decided to get up and leave. The ;title girl instead grabbed him by his hands, and demanded to know hat was wrong. Her eyes were filled with worry. But he didn't see. And when she told him she probably knew how he felt, that put him over the edge. He pushed her roughly away from him. She lay there stunned. "Damn you!" How could you possibly know how I feel!" And with a disgusted look at the little girl, he left ,

It was sunset before he found the lady of the lake again, her eyes told him she was upset. But why would she be. "Lancelot why did you do that to her?" He was confused, what was she talking about. 'why did you do that o Altria. Lancelot stood there, confused. 'who's Altria?' Nimue's eyes lit up, then closed understanding. He could see the sadness in his friend's eyes though he didn't know why. "Someone very dear to me" she told him, and that was that.

'look what we have here." Lancelot woke to a sword being clutched in his throat. "Looks like we have a little survivor , of that lightning storm from that village, don't we boys." He didn't understand. "Well it looks like we have a new soldier , for our king Francis. He membered Francis was his older brother, or Half brother the bastard son , his father Ivan claimed. He never met him, only heard stories about him, often watching his mother snuff her nose whenever she heard anyone say anything about him. He could see his mother often felt betrayed by this. So Lancelot was quite curious about that fire. "looks like you''ll be a soldier my boy." And soon he found himself equipped with a sword, or rather a knife. "Huh are you really sure, about using child soldiers. 'it's not like we have enough soldiers, Amboise.' Yeah but the kid doesn't look like he could wield a sword. " "He'll learns if he want to survive, a guard sniggered. 'Come here kid.' Lancelot just stood there, quite confused.' 'does he even look Romanian to you" "Look it doesn't matter if the kids Romanian all that matters id we need soldiers. "Yeah the kign was sure angry at the though that anyone had harmed his father" 'Hey do you remember if he had a half brother." 'What's the kid matter, he took one look at Lancelot. "No nothing." "Fine I'll ask.' "hey kid you've ever played ,war before." "Maybe.' "Good enough.'' 'He didn't even ask why he was here. He didn't even care. That was it , he was just there. He looked at the pointed arrows, flesh with white feathers, and ash wood, The swords, each studded with jewels, was clearly meant to show off. And the knives that were plain told many. There were axes with steel and steel and other choices of torture. Clearly he was not going to an orphanage. Flail and maces all around. He was going to learn to fight, he knew it his heart. He didn't care, what was the point. He's mother was defiled and dead his father humiliated and killed, and his people were slaughtered. There was no point. It was a sad thing when they didn't care if they lived or die or what happened to them. That was exactly it with the eleven-year-old little boy.

War cries were sounding out loud, people were screeching screaming running for their lives. Fire was everywhere there was smoke, it his lungs. He could see people here and there, a woman was crying. Charred bodies were found in the masses. Lancelot looked at it indifferently , knowing showing emotion now would just get him killed. He could see the enemy army, their horses, masked with armor, while his was on foot, and only a few lucky men had armor, in fact many of the soldiers were only 7 years older than him, little more than boy. _They'll die._ It wasn't that Lancelot was cruel when he though this, it was just obvious,. No exception about it. The enemy side, had strong men armored and ready, bloodthirsty too, they had obviously reached their full strength, and would obviously show no mercy to the enemy side. Their swords were screaming for death. Victory was already theirs. _And we're still waiting for the battle to start, because of chivalry._ Lancelot had no favor for chivalry at this moment. Maybe it was the fact he was an 11-year-old boy who had to fight a war. But he was not in the mood to be chivalrous. The horn trumpeted and the battle began. Men screamed , and he saw as they were stabbed , or hit but he saw many bled to death, watching in horror as he died. And that was when a man came to him ready to attack and kill a sword colored by wet and dry blood. And that was when his instinct woke up. He was a descendent like the Einzberns of a man who had made a pledge with Gaia. And the pledge was in exchange for protection for this =one knight, One trueborn legimate child of his and his descendants would be a man impossible to defeat, with reflexes so amazing he would be called and revered a monster for them. That was the pledge. And Lancelot was the only legimate son. His instinct woke up , and Lancelot dodged the man's attack. And that was when he plunged his knife, missing the man's attempted blows and strike killing the man instantly. Though he was ashamed to admit it , he enjoyed it , he enjoyed killing that man right there, and He enjoyed the scene t of blood. _ They don't deserve to live, THEY started this war. Remer?_ A voice in his head told him. That's right they did star this war. And they should pay for it with their lives. And Lancelot plunged laughing wildly, as he killed man after man. In fact his own companions stopped fighting, and the enemy army soon just started fighting him. His own comrades just watched in horror and awe as he killed man after man after man. Then only one man was left in the pool of blood. Corpses were piled up Blood reeked everywhere, and Empty eyes were filled with horror. His own comrade's jus watched as the boy just looked at the horrors nonchantly and left not even caring. Everyone just stared at his every move.

Eight years passed and France grew stronger because of him. He was nicknamed The black knight or The black death as many enemies called him. Legends about him grew. And through those legends he found out what happened, to Vladimir. A lightning struck his country Rulers and all, And the whole country just disappeared, no one knowing What happened, as A flood wiped away even the Castles and building built, the statues gone, All that was left of his country were the stories people told of it. Lancelot grew to be Sullen untalkative and basically untrusting. Everyone was afraid of him, well men were. Women would look at him with admiration, and would giggle nervously at him, desperately trying to catch his attention. Blushing whenever he walked around. He never paid any special attention to them , for in truth Only one woman caught his eyes. Her name was Guinevere, beautiful Golden locks to her waist down And ruby red Eyes. She was one of the most beautiful women in All of Europe, and may a man wanted her. She fascinated Lancelot. But every time he heard a voice say only your first love is the one for you. That would always confuses him, for he himself had never known love. Or so he thought, For in his dreams if they sought to merciful, he would see a young girl with him in a lake and he would have dreams of a happy time with that girl. He would remember her clearly Emerald eyes and golden hair, truthfully when he was dreaming it was the happiest time. He forgot one thing though , it wasn't dreams but memories. And as he grew older, he couldn't help but wonder if he really knew that girl, for somewhere deep in his memory was a name., a name he had forgotten. Yet he would always see that girl. But as he grew older, he felt it was silly, now that he was older. He loved those dreams, but he had to face the fact he had probably wouldn't meet that girl. That girl was only a sweet little dream. Probably when he was little , before he betrayed his father. Guinevere seemed to have returned his feelings though or so he thought.

He loved Guinevere very much , but she did not love him. To her it was basically the glory of having one of the greatest fighter of all time be a lover. She would constantly betray giggling and laughing, keeping her virtue not intact. Lancelot of course lost his boyhood to her , thinking she had done the same with him, she had not. She only kept him around and pretended to love him. She would scream at him and banish him from her sight at times, if she felt jealous. But he never minded, this banishments meant nothing to him as long as she loved him. She would yell at his family behind his back. But she would also be sweet to him , and laugh at his jokes. Lancelot was happy to be by her side, though he felt she was little to clingy at times, but that was nothing right? Or so he kept telling himself making constant excuses for her. Whenever he saw her with another man, whenever he was banished by her sight. In truth it was a boyish love, even when he lost everything, he wanted a family deep in his heart, and he wanted it to be Guinevere. But it was not to be, he planned to propose to her, but she would betray him. King Francis wanting to avenge his father issued a law to kill every man who dared lived in Romania and rebel against his father. Guinevere just smiled, This wows one step closer to being the king's mistress and have absolute power, and when she get's rid of his wife….. She was used to getting her own way.

The woods were covered with white little powder. In other words snow, sprinkled elegantly near the trees looking frosted, the sun was hidden giving a pink color to the sky, and The ground covered with a deep snow blanket and the lake was a crystal. In short it was beautiful. 'Promise me something Darling, Guinevere said sweetly as she put a flower on his chest. That you won't move one bit. ' Lancelot promised . Guinevere just smiled. _Fool._ He was blushing excited, he had worked his way up, he could provide for her title or not. He would give a comfortable life, it may not be the most extravagant, but it would be far from simple. He would work harder for her too. He just smiled, and blushed, this was it. Pulling out a golden wing with a diamond on top with a blue hue he began"Guieneiver, will you ' And that's when men jumped at him. And he found himself ready to fight when he his knees weakened. Paralyzing powder. He looked up and Guinevere was sneering at him. The elegant blue cloak she was wearing, that always made her look angelic, made her seem like the devil now. She betrayed him. And that's when he saw his half brother Francis for the first time. He looked about 40 year old with Long raven hear and a beard, he looked with a cold scowl. "Bastard. "my lord I hope you ember what I did for you." Guinevere smiled sweetly, she wrapped her arms around Francis. Rubbing salt to Lancelot's already wounded heart. _That's right I can't Trust anyone. _And he just waited wanting to be killed. The paralyzing powder eventually drowsed him down and he fainted hoping he would die. But it was not to be, watching the youth with Amazing capacity, he felt he looked familiar,, especially those red eyes. Where had he seen those red eyes. Queen Elaine his father's wife. She had only one son , his half brother. 'search him." And he had the youth search, and as they removed his shirt leaving him to the bare elements he found one marking., the only marking,, his brother had, ever since they were little kids. He had seen the boy once and had seen the marking in his chest, that of a wolf. He had the same marking. His brother the only thing left of his father. _All this time you were with me._ Guinevere stared at the king, she froze, for the look in his eyes told many. He was overcome with joy. That was not according to plan. No, the plan was he would fall for her, due to her deed. Why was the king taking care of this youth offering his own cloak to shield the youth from the cold. The king did more then that offering a physician , no he offered several physicians. She was suppose to be the king's mistress why was he not paying attention to her. Who was Lancelot? Why was he so important to the king. Guinevere instantly understood she was missing something. But what was it?

Lancelot woke to a silken canopy bed with silken sheets, A small glass window showed him a little sunlight. The Wooden door was close, And he could still feel winter at his doorstep. He shivered, but that was only his body, in truth he had turned numb. Guinevere had betrayed him, No one could understand that. He had given her every thing and she had betrayed him. There was really No one for him, His half brother didn't fully accept him, he knew that by the way the king avoided talking about his half brother, any other family would only be by him by duty. He was such a fool. The Powder was still on him the drowsiness still fresh, and so he found himself going back to a deep sleep for three days.

"What happened next. " "I freed the man the guards were beating.' Such a naïve look, the look he had when his own father was alive and he had betrayed him. _Fool what do have to be so happy about. _He though bitterly. And then he turned around, there was the same girl, with warm green eyes, and gently golden hair looking at him admiringly. Nimue was there, his friend. Frowning at it. The lass were they're smiling and laughing, and he was they're enjoying him. To tell the truth out of all the dreams that had given happy memories, the one with this little girl, was the most precious to him. It would always comfort him, her smiling face, her laughter, And then that little girl vanished, and a young woman 15 years of age appeared before him. Emerald eyes stared at him warmly , and a small smile welcoming home, with a gentle hand clasping his, cooing in his ears and a shoulder he could cry on. He stared at her, she was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, more beautiful than Guinevere, more lovely than nimue herself. And there she was taking him by the hand, joking with him, laughing with him, and making him enjoy himself. Just when he was about to catch her he woke up. Back in the cold Room, Back with the suffocating sheets, but this time he was comforted. "You're awake." A woman with Blue eyes and Long raven hair and A opal circlet called out to hum. It was the smile of a mother, not the smile That young maiden had given him. In her hands was a bowl of fresh clean soup, vegetables freshly cut and stewed, meat just cooked, and a dash of cream. The succulent chicken caught his eye. "How are you feeling. " "As well as I can be." The woman instantly stopped talking. 'Lancelot do you know who I am?' _So they found out who I was. _ He didn't look at her. "My brother's wife. " "Lancelot, we're family, please don't be so distant." But that was impossible for him now, the pain had already hit him, truly he could not trust anyone, so why bother with them. Portia tried to talk to him several times, but she was always startled and fumbled by an empty glare. She stopped and gave a sad little smile. "I understand , You want me to leave." And with that she left. Lancelot was alone gain. But it didn't really matter, heartache had already gotten to him, it had hurt so much, and now he just that empty hole in his heart grow bigger. He looked around, fine china gleamed near the tapestries of Ancient French and Russian heroes. And Books of fine linen near him. Clearly it was in hopes he wouldn't get bored while healing. _Good , they won't look for me._ And that what he needed. He needed to get out of this castle, he needed to travel or fight or anything just to help get his mind away from this pain. And so getting out of the bed, he put on his woolen shirt, and found an old scrappy coat the peasants usually wore. Leaving the owner a hefty amount of gold. He left to find his fortune.

Lancelot would often make himself a mercenary for any of his brother's allies. And many a man lost their life because of him. His fame grew, as well as his wealth. In truth he never had need of it for Gaia , would make sure the descendent of the ones she come in contact with would be rich beyond anyone's wildest dreams, So Lancelot would always find Billions of gold and jewels afresh every hour. But he never needed it. Many young women would giggle with him, Nobles and commoners alike. But he would always chase the ones just like Guinevere win their hearts just so he could break them. A petty revenge. But he lived life that way his heart now a massive hole, and only killing could soothe the pain.

It was a year later and he found himself , back in the place he would always visit every 6th day. The air was crisp , with the snow powdered like a fresh blanket. The trees had silk for gloves, and diamond=d icicles on their branches. The Lake he would always see Nimue with was now Frozen. The sun was Up like a pink hue. And they're Fresh on the snow giving it a ruby color was blood. Wait blood. He stopped and stared and froze. Their lying on a tree using it for Support was a young woman 15 years of age. She resembled a broken doll, clinging to her blanket, desperately, She wore nothing underneath. He could see only bits of bare skin. She was obviously thrown there considering from the bleeding in the middle of her blanket. Her Golden hair covering only what the blanket could not hide. Her face was cringing in pain, But he stopped and stared. _So beautiful._ Yes her beauty took him, but something else was wrapping in him, a memory fresh in his heart, of someone who would always be there to meet him every 6 days. And she opened her eyes and he found himself staring at 2 beautiful emerald eyes. The maiden grew confuses. In a weak face she spoke one word. "Lancelot.' And then she fainted. Staring at those confused emerald eyes, he instantly rebreeds. Of A girl who was his friend. Who had given him his happiest memories, And who had helped him over his introverted nature, when no one else would. Her name came out of his lips. "Altria."


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonjure! Well how was Lancelot's story to you, any way I hope you like the continuation of Altria's story with the Einzberns. P.S Illya's not there yet!

Chapter 3

_You're puppet?_ What was this man talking About/ Altria just stared dumbfound. Justiact analyzed her with cruel eyes. He smirked , yes she was a fine creation. Truly she would make a fine ruler class and guardian. He smirked. He kept his part of the bargain. Yes she would do. "Who are you?" Justiact stared at her rather annoyed. _So she doesn't have ears._ Well he would fix that. Slowly going over to her he extended his hands. Slap! Altria just lay there stunned. "I already told you, Doll." Whimpering Altria tried to move away from the man, only to have him grab her and twist her arm. "Listen here and listen well, I expect utter obedience from you and perfect obedience Misbehave in any way, And I swear I will throw you away and make another one, but not of human form." Altria just nodded terrified, utterly confused, but Willing to obey the man with silver hair. No one not even her aunt and grandmother had ever terrified her ort treated her like this. This man was different; she could tell he was a whole new level of cruelty. Altria tried to shake her head trying to deny the fact that humans could be that cruel. No she couldn't accept that. Unfortunately Justiact saw what she was trying to deny, and he was rather insulted. Did this homunculus think him soft? She was His creation, sure her parentage was different but she was his. So he decided he had to teach her a lesson. Grabbing her forcefully, almost twisting her fingers dragging her out to the snow. To most Humans the cold would shock them, The land of all winter, the Einzberns palace was protected by a magic shield. Snow and cold. In fact this Weather would have killed every single animal but one and The Einzberns. Altria just stared dumbstruck as the Blizzard continued Winds of knives blowing at her, but she didn't feel a thing. Even in clothed in only a small nightgown, she didn't feel the cold or shiver she should at least felt she should. This weather felt normal to her. The sky was Blue and everywhere there was white, She should have a coat, but come to think of it She never felt cold for as long as she rebreed. Even When Kay or her friends were freezing she never felt it. She mused at this thought, wondering why. Suddenly the silver haired man stopped. "Look at what's in front of you." Altria just stopped turned around and froze solid.

Lifeless bodies of Homunculus stared at her. Left alone not even a scrap of clotting to protect them facing the winter cold. Disposal beings to the clan. But Altria just stared horrified. The corpses of Women were just stacked together, like thrown toys a careless child would do when they got bored of the toy. Their lifeless eyes filled with utter sadness and their mouths formed as if crying out of longing. And Altria noticed one thing they all had the same face. As if they were created and thrown away. As if these beings lives were easily deposable. _Because it is to them , little sister. _ Altria just looked around her startled; she heard a voice come out of nowhere. _Little sister know our pain know our sorrow, Betrayal and hurt shall follow you wherever you go, That is the fate all of us have to carry._ It took her a moment to figure out that the voices were in her head. They were speaking to her. But what did they- and suddenly she found herself looking at their memories. And all she could see was endless pain and cruelty. One woman had been stabbed another eaten by wolves, one passed but her body broke down the next day, but they all shared the same story. They were all used, and thrown away as if disposable. Then it occurred to her to this people they were disposable. Beings to just be used. Their voices in her head screamed and cried in pain agony and humiliation. Their last days only being used; only giving there all just to be thrown away. There was neither love nor even mercy, just degeneration and cruelty. Their tears and pained expressions kept flashing in her mind and she just fell to her knees unable to even stand. Putting her hand to her head trying to make sense of this all, nothing but pain and confusion obvious in her face. "Uhhh." Tears started to drip. "so you see, you're nothing but a little doll. And Justiact left , expecting to pick her up at midnight. The thing would need sleep after all. Altria just stayed there crying and crying.

"You know I wonder if your creation will survive." Justiact turned around and saw a beautiful young woman with a doll's face and green skin wearing a long priestess robe. "Gaia, the woman smiled, I'm glad you remember me Justiact. "Why wouldn't I you usually visit me." Yes but it's been a hundred years hasn't it. " 'hmm" Ophelia just walked near the child in the crevice chair. Atria lay there unconscious and rather, suffering some nightmares. No she was reliving the memory a light whimper could be heard. Gaia just looked at the child with a bitter smile. She gently stroked the child's head with wooden fingertips. Jealousy clear in her eyes. It wasn't the jealousy of the child in general, but more of jealousy, that the child was found by the spirit of the water Nimue before her. 'And you though you could hide this one from me.' Oh how bitter she was that the lady of the lake found the child first before her, and the Einzberns were still keeping their part of the bargain. Lancelot could mean nothing to her oh she couldn't care about him, his ancestor already finished his part of the bargain. Altria on the other hand, was an insult to her pride. Laughing almost bitterly, Her wooden ginger tips still stroking the child's forehead, leaning closer her purple hair tickling her cheek, her lips mumbling a few words, כן שהילד הזה יישאר 'חף מפשע, הילד הקטן הזה יישאר "נאיבי, לא משנה מה שהיא רואה, היא תמיד תישאר" חפה מפשע כדי שהיא תמיד מרגישה את הכאבand וזעזוע מהאכזריות והרוע שלthe העולם. (May this child remain innocent, may this child remain naive, no matter what she sees, she will always remain innocent so she will always feel pain and shock at the cruelty and evil of the world.) the poor child would have to suffer. But oh well. A green glow radiated from her fingertips at this words. And Gaia placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead, making sure she forgot for all eternity even if it was shown to her, the simplest or most carnivorous, of human worldliness. "Will she still prove useful, you didn't make her useless did you," Justiact called out. The harsh winds roared in the window. Gaia just stared outside. She smiled an almost bitter smile at Justiact. 'I'm not sure. "You're not sure1/ "Tomorrow will be one of the most dangerous blizzards in all of time. Why don't you make sure yourself. And with that she vanished.

The winds were now acid burning their way to the human skin to kill them. The snow was a monster ready to grab and kill you, and no soul could hope to survive the weather except werewolves and spirits to drive the soul mad. Yes this was the perfect weather, even a Einzbern could not hope to last a day and live in this weather, not to mention the starving werewolves with voracious appetites for human flesh. 'Puppet come here." Altria did not want to obey, she was far too terrified. That was a mistake, Justiact seeing she wouldn't obey him grabbed her arm almost twisting it, and he decided a little extra punishment. Deep inside Altria was a crest of obedience; every magus head would use to ensure the members of his family obeyed. He switched it on. Altria saw them again, the bloodshed, lies misery and Humiliation of homunculi over the centuries. "_Nnnno no no non nononononononononononononononono! _Justiact just stared at the obviously hysterical little girl rather stoically, he had no time for these nuisance, he had to test his experiment out now didn't he. Altria just continued to whimper as the screams of hundreds played in her ears her mind and her eyes. "No more no more." And with a snap of his fingers the images stopped. "Now puppet I insist you obeys." Kneeling down the little girl he cupped her chin ever so roughly staring at her with icy grey eyes "will you obey me, or do I need to punish you more." Altria just whimpered nodding her head. "What's your answer?" "III'lle Obey you Grandfather." Justiact smiled standing u he patted the girl's head as if petting a cat "Good girl. Now come with me. Altria just obeyed him too terrified to even disobey. And so they marched down to the deepest parts of Einzbern land a desolated place filled with Vengeful Baleful spirits and ravenous werewolves.

"Good now let's begin you're training here. Altria just stood there dumbstruck. It never occurred to her he would actually try to leave her stranded in this weather. Not even an Einzbern could hope to survive this, and they couldn't survive less than five hours if not wearing a thick coat. Altria was there only wearing her nightgown the chances of her survival were zero. " Now try to survive this." That was what made Altria just look at him to see if was serious, his eyes held no joke. "if you can't survive even this we'll throw you away. " That then set a snap near Altria's mind. There was one thing every human being that still had not become a weapon could think of and that was this I don't want to die. And that's what made Altria snap. She grabbed her "Grandfather's" waist. Tears in her eyes shaking violently. "No no don't leave me here don't leave me here **Don't leave me here!**" it was a pathetic plead. And justiact didn't even care . He promptly took out a knife, and slashed her shoulder, ever so casually. Blood dripped from her right arm, soaking her nightgown and red stains colored her golden hair. The snow found a little pool of blood, and Altria could cringe in pain, as her arm burned. But still she held on too afraid to die. "Sigh, really you're making this utterlessly pointless scene." Snap! The images then played in her mind, screams of agony and torture pleads and betrayal. Altria let go and was left hysterical. 'Sigh I'm really wondering if you're really worth it." And with a snap of his fingers he vanished. Altria was left alone in the cold. She just sat there stunned, he left her, and he actually left her there. "Aooooo." She could hear the howl of wolves, and she noticed her blood. She would attract them. Lurking in the shadows hungrily were wolves as she was about to run,

her arm stared to burn. 'She had to understand one thing though if she ran she would lose her arm. No blood lost would kill her. She had to find something to heal her quick or die. She searched the area , there was snow only snow. It would have to suffice though, She would die if there was no other way. The cold would kill her no it was not only the snow, there were wolves there. Hurriedly grabbing as much snow as she could, she quickly slid some in her shoulder, letting her sleeves hold it, a pathetic sling but it would have to do. She ignored the shock that slid in her body as the snow touched her skin. Walk she told herself. There was no other way. Approaching the woods, she wondered if it was really alright to just walk, but there had to be no other way right. And that was when she saw it. A wolf the size of a horse, with Sharp claws, and bristled gray fur, saw her. No it wasn't an ordinary wolf. No matter what , they say about those things not existing , she knew what it was a werewolf. She had to get out quick, but it already spotted her, the growl slipping from it made it clear it found it's next meal. Staring at her quite hungrily, it lunged ready to pounce. Altria was going to die, She didn't know why it may have been a trick or some instinct, but she raised her arm and closed her eyes. No . And a sudden gush of blue light suddenly attacked the wolf and shocked it. Altria opened her eyes, it wasn't there. No the wolf lay there dead. She stared at her hand, wondering what happened, what could have caused this. She had no time to think about that though. She had to get out. Checking to make sure, there was no one there she sighed in relief. Nothing. She moved on ready to march, when she heard it again another growl, no it was several. Altria could see it now she was surrounded, ten wolves, and no werewolves, stared at her all ready to attack. Thy were starving, and she would prove a fine meal. She had to make sure they wouldn't kill her, but how. They began to walk closer, each step closer to her death. Altria just screamed, Raising both hands, No1 and suddenly a gush of blue lightning, glowing, and circulating, attacked the wolves, each one by one were shocked, to death. Altria just stared at her hands, when did she, how was it possible for her to do that. She had no time to think about it though, She could hear the wolves' hungry growls, and they hadn't eaten yet. It was obvious there would be more, No Altria knew there would be more, it was a gut feeling inside her, as the fear of death was getting to her. She had to continue to move, It was for survival after all. She turned around to make sure she nothing was following her. _Run sister or die._ Altria heeded this warning, to her own heart, fully knowing it was telling the truth. She had to run, So trying to her best to pick up speed she coughed and wheezed. Her lungs were hurting each sprint, her right arm was now burning inside her. This was torture. But she had to get out 'Ahhhhhhhh!Diediediediecdiediediecdiecdiediediediecdiediediediedieidiediedie." Voices soon screamed at her, and she could feel nails claw at her skin, as blood began to drip. In fact her right arm was now a red mark. There was nothing but to ran and ran fast. But the voices kept on playing screaming at her "Diediediedieideidieidie" Altria could feel her sanity leave her. No she had to get back to the Einzbern castle, There was no other way, it was rather that or…. "Run run run run. Let's all hide from the big bad wolf, big bad. We will run straight happy home. Straight happy home. " She began to chant a nursery rhyme to distract her, Her voice was horse, and she had to pant, in order to even breathe, but she continued the nursery rhyme. "Big bad wolf" How ridiculous it was to sing as she was bleeding. The wolves, were catching up to her, if she didn't come home quick they would. No she had to ignore that, right now she had to focus on her goal of survival. "Ha Ha Ha" She panted , this was going to be long and hard. Cringing she ignored the pain. The girl' was now covered in her own blood, She could hardly breathe, and her eyesight was leaving her, her legs were weakening she had to find the Einzbern castle. She had to if she wanted to survive. And suddenly she saw it. The Diamond castle was gleaming, as each tower proudly held of against the winter storms, The Crystal windows shielding the inside. She smiled in relief, but there was one problem the marble doors were closed, off blocking her from the entrance, 'wha" When had no time to argue or wonder, if she was here any longer she would die. No she would be thrown away. Using the pathetic amount of strength she had left, she opened the door, and found herself inside. The marble palace. Her hands then let go of the door, and she fell to her knees. Her hands firmly on the floor to make sure she wouldn't fall on her face, "Ha ha ha" "Oh you made it back, and in 5 hours time. Justiact just stared, casually. Altria couldn't even hear him. Her body was too exhausted too. Coming over to her he patted her head, She cringed, and even the gentles movement would sent shocks of pain to her. ' I guess you can survive. " And with that he left, and Altria began to cough up blood.

Emiya Kiritsugu, had been assigned many task. He had wed the Einzbern Homunculi Irisviel, To get the job done. It would take about maybe 9 years, That's right he would only have 9 happy years with his wife. Before she was gone from him. He had already opened his heart once knowing he would have to kill her, But he knew the Einzberns wouldn't mind as long as he was their master for the 4th grail war. In fact that was the only thing the Einzberns wanted him for, to be a master in the 4th grail war. To win or rather distract the other masters. He seriously wondered, why the Einzberns would have these grail wars, just to hide the grail. But it was none of his business, to ask he was just here for the grail war. They didn't want him for anything else. So he couldn't understand, when Justiact the head of the Einzbern Family, Pushed a rather timid little girl with blonde hair and green eyes before him. The child was shivering, her eyes brimming with fear. "good, day sir.' she told him in fluent but shaky and terrified Germany. He just stared at Justiact "Why' 'You're her caretaker now." Kritsugu Emiya was expecting to have to do many things, Kill people, distract them from the mock holy war, be their master and marry their homunculus Irisviel Von Einzbern, his wife, and the list could go on. But what Kiritsugu did not expect was to have to take care of a little girl. No that was definitely not on his list. He just stared at Justiact again. "Say that again. 'You're her caretaker. He stared at him again. "you're serious/' Justiact just looked at him as if he was the biggest fool in the world. Kiritsugu could see he was serious. So putting his shock aside, he decided to ask why. "The child will be our ruler, for the other grail wars." "Kiritsugu then understood. "So you want me to teach her how to kill. Justiact just smirked, you figured it out, it's easier that way. 'Kiristsugu just nodded, deep inside he was rather disgusted. So he was stuck with the child. "Snap. A deep blue shimmering glow evolved around him and the Einzbern head vanished. Kiritsugu just stared at the child and shook his head.

Altria was terrified, she already had to go to many trials by grandfather, Go into blizzards, face werewolves and angry spirits, locked in with rats, even go to magical books after book, fearing they were going to suck her in, so what was the challenge now. Kiristugu then knelt down to face eye to eye with the obviously frightened child. He patted her head gently. Smiling he mouth forming the words 'Hello , what's your name?" Altria just stared at him rather nervously, 'but deciding she should answer or see those horrible sights again, "Altria. " Kiritsugu instantly thought of a legendary queen he had hated., shaking his head. 'No that heroic spirit should have died. "What brings you here. " She didn't know why but that question had made her crack for some reason, so she ran to him her little hands hugging her waist. 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull that sword from the stone, I'll be a good girl, I was just curious. I don't want this anymore. I'm sorry I'm sorry. " She was hysterical , tears running in her eyes. Looking at him quivering. Kiritsugu tried to calm her down as best as he could, sweet heart, sweet heart, calm down calm down. " he tried to pat her head, trying to calm her down. He then hugged her, trying to calm the quivering child, calm down honey, it's ok.. " Altria could feel a father in Kiritsugu, one that she had lost the day Sir Ector died. She couldn't understand why people were dong this, she didn't understand Why daddy had to die. All she could do was cry in Kiristsugu's arms, Quivering, and yelling. After a while she began to calm down any doubt in Kiritsugu's mind was then removed. He knew who this little girl was. He had read about this little girl. As a child he had hated her, for her cruel and merciless tactics, and thought her a hypocrite when she would sue for peace, as much as possible. The legendary queen Altria. She would try to put on Chivalry, but never questioned anyone when they didn't As an Adult he found that ridiculous, honoring chivalry, as a murderer, He hugged the child close to him stroking her hair. He then ten understood, for her their was no other way, in chivalry she was just trying to reduce death, and give as much mercy as possible, for her chivalry was the only way to still have her sanity, he understood the child was innocent, And he understood now that queen Altria's rule was just a child pure of heart trying to give as much kindness as possible. Her tactics, he understood as soon as he found out who she was, was because of him. She never followed the code of chivalry. People would say it was a hypocrite, but Women were not aloud to be knights. The child had calm down. He then let her go and looked her in the eye. 'you can trust me ok.' Altria just nodded and smiled, she felt like a father was there. "Now then You can call me Kiritsugu. ''Kiritsugu. ' 'he smiled shaking his head. Altria pouted. 'Kiritsugu.' Shook his head. She pouted, Her eyes now blurry, her cheeks puff, she looked like a squirrel. She was ready to throw a tantrum Kiritsugu couldn't help but note rather amused. Altria caught herself, and calmed herself down , mother would scold her One more try, then she would throw a tantrum. "Kiritsugu!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. He nodded, rather amused at her antics. Altria just beamed, so proud of herself for saying that really hard name.

"Iri, we have someone, you need o meet. Irisviel von Einzbern just poked her head confused, Her eyebrow raised "What is it Kiritsugu?" Kiritsugu was holding an adorable little girl of about ten years, in a nightshift, with Emerald eyes and olden hair. Her red eyes lit up. Running to the child she took her in her arms. 'squeeeeeeeeee!" "She's so cute. 'she cuddled her and rubbed her cheeks against her. 'Kiritsugug where did you find her, she's more adorable then a little doll. ' Kiritsugu tried to calm down his excited wife. "Iri, she's not a toy. ' Altria then understood to introduce herself, To the lovely lady with silver hair and ruby eyes." "My name's Altria." Irisviel instantly understood she was another member of her family. She could just tell. "We're to take care of her. " Irisviel just nodded her head smiling. She always wanted to be a mother, but her womb would not allow it, Justiact had banned it. "Come on time for dinner, Taking the child's hand ready to be a good mother, She led her to a table, With The crystal candles, showing of the succulent chickens, Rich lamb stew and Flavoring chocolate lava cake. " Altria just licked her lips. "I want cake!'

"So what to we do, today? Anything you want to know? Altria just looked at Kiritsugu, looking confusedly at the ruffle in his hand. " "What's that. He just smiled rather sourly, he instantly knew the Einzberns wanted him to teach a sweet innocent little girl to kill people. "Nothing sweetheart. ' Altria just pouted Kiritsugu was going to be like this today Huh? Kiritsugu just smiled "Tell you what I promise the next question you ask me I'll tell you. Altria smiled, there was one question deep in her heart that she instantly wanted to know. 'so gazing at Kiritsugu with big innocent green eyes. She asked the one question Kiritsugu was definitely not prepared to handle. "How are babies made?" Kiritsugu went to a blank stare.." He knew what Altria was like if you didn't keep your promised, promises were very important to her and she didn't like it when promises were broken. But he still tried to avoid the subject. Altria could see that Kiritsugu, was not going to tell her. He broke a promise. So with her cheeks puffed making her look like a blowfish, Her little eyes Staring at him indignantly, And her little body shaking, she took a deep breath and a rather furious, one at that. And out bellowed. 'I want to know. I want to know, "You promised me, liar liar liar liar liar liar pants on fire!" Kiritsugu sighed and bowed his head, He had walked into that one. It would take hours to calm her down whenever he broke a promise. Might as well….. When suddenly Altria went stiff. Her Emerald eyes filled with fear. Kiritsugu was at first confused, But understood as he hear footsteps, nearing him. "Justiact Von Einzbern, The head of the house, was approaching them. Kiritsugu instantly put on a stoic face, This was business time. Altria just stood there stiff, she had fear of the man for a good reason, whenever she disobeyed him, she would have to see those horrible visions of pain and suffering. Acht was there, his silver eyes scanning the room. He approached them slowly and with a stoic uncaring manner he eyes landed on Kiritsugu. "I, heard you asked for permission to leave the castle." 'Yes, I did." "Why." "I have business, I need to attend to, forgive me my lord, but I still do need to make money." 'Justiact was clearly not please, he didn't really like "sharing weapons", but an idea came to his head. He smiled. He then started stroking Altria's hair, she reminded him so much of his old love, he even began to take strands of her hair, and let it fall teasingly to her cheek. Kiritsugu couldn't help but be completely disturbed and angered at this act, he began to see the girl as a daughter, and this was not pleasing. Taking several strands of hair and sniffing it, he answered "You may go, but you're going to take her with you, she'll learn to kill there. Kiritsugu was about to protest, "Unless you want me to care for her." And the decision was final.

Screams of agony played in her ears, as gunshot after gunshot was fired. A man lay there his chest stabbed by a knife watching his own blood leave his body and his life fade away. Screams begging for mercy or death could be heard. Altria didn't like this as she stood by in a brown cloak-watching people suffer. She looked uncertainly at Kiritisugu, hoping to find the gentle father like figure she always found, instead she found a stoic killer, waiting for its victim. Altria just stared rather stunned. She needed a mother figure then, but Irisviel was not there, no instead there was A woman named Maiya, with short cropped hair, and stoic olive eyes holding a gun. There was nothing motherly about her, in fact Altria couldn't help but think of a machine every time she stared at her. Kiritsugu, was not ready for this, his heart was wavering, yes it was because , there was a child there. It was because Altria was with them. He just sighed, he had to ignore her right now, or survival would not be possible. It was obvious the little girl needed comfort, and she was rather shocked at this behavior, the moment she tried to reach for his hand and stared at him stunned proved that. He could not afford to be human right now, he needed to kill someone. He saw another death , this time of a father, He could tell, as men were taking a lad of twelve away, one that struggled endlessly with the soldiers trying his hardest to reach the man. And the man, taking gunshot after gunshot, dragging his body, a trail of blood following him, desperately trying to reach the boy, and cursing the soldiers with his dying breath. Altria was shocked, and terrified, Sadness was reaching her heart. She could only suffering and pain, everywhere, As children were taken away and mother's and father's were dying and cursing, their lord , their gods and humanity as a whole. She tried blocking her ears. This was the type of visions she always wanted to block, why would Kiritsugu, take her somewhere this horrible, this painful. She was confused and scared, only when she saw a single strand of hair stroked in blood did she understand. This wasn't Kiritsugu, no this was grandfather. And Altria began shaking, Kiritsugu gently squeezed her hand ever so gently, and Altria stopped shaking, she was done crying. She smiled relived, Kiritsugu was still Kiritsugu, he was a kind man, He was a good person. So she walked relaxed, Altria knew Kiritsugu was there, but she wondered why he held such a strange object in his hand, no she remembered it was a weapon. She shuddered with a frown, she hated weapons, Why would Kiritsugu carry a, no nothing to worry about Sir Ector And Kay often carried weapons, but it was for practice. Yes, she remembered, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy, as she heard screams of terror. No she shook her head. She stared at the sky, The moon seemed like a wound as It colored the sky with blood, and the clouds looked like red wisp, ready to kill. The sand and grovel, seemed to cut her legs, And the Dark gothic Black church seemed to be sinister, as the gargoyles seemed to stare down at her. It was strange, but Altria felt that this time, she felt as if someone she loved would betray her. She stared At the gargoyles grim snarls, And Kiritsugugu just stared at her Blankly and shook his head. She was a child, she shouldn't have been here. The wind seemed to be teasing them to go in, Kiritsugu was very relunct to let the child in, But the wooden doors opened by themselves, And Altria heard the creaked. She stood there stunned staring at a man, no he wasn't a man anymore. His rotting flesh, which was slowly, being devoured by maggots, some were actually rotting away, There were empty holes were his eyes should have been, his black hair was nearly burned off, and blood stripped from his mouth. A monster , no it was something else. "huh, someone that decided they didn't want to die.' A person who refused to die. " 'You're going to be hard to kill." Kiritsugu spoke rather stoically, he ignored the rather shocked Altria, now was not the time for morals. 'He had to be a machine. 'I do not want to die, it spoke in a coarse voice, Blood I need Blood.' 'So you feed on children" "Blood, blood of youth blood of hope, I need blood," Kiritsugu just shook his head. "Whatever." "blood, it spoke, I want blood." It suddenly sensed Altria. "blood I need Blood" It started walking towards her. She suddenly noticed in horror, it was it's own blood, it's mouth was covered with. No it was not. She began to move ready to take flight, But it's own holes began to glow a white eerie, Flame. And she found herself glued to the floor, her legs were unable to move she struggled, but her feet stayed put. It was coming closer to her, The slow steps seemed to be agony as it's teeth turned to tusk. It was not human. Kiritsugu fired, his gun ready to shoot, But it was no effect. He tried another weapon, gun after gun pistol after pistol, he was even ready to use his own, magic circuits. Nothing was working. Altria was frantic, no she was terrified. Out of fear, it was a reaction again, her eyes closed, Her hands and arms in a defensive position as if she was pushing something, A white light emitted, And the zombie lay there stunned. But it wanted to live, it would not die. It's own feet were gone removed from the waist down, no matter. It stalked her ready to devour her blood. Ready to kill to get what it wanted. Kiritsugu just watched, and smiled. _So that's your secret._ He threw the gun at the scared little girl she caught it out of reflex. "Shoot him" And she didn't know why but she obeyed. It may have been out of fear, it may have been out of trust she didn't know the reason, but she shot. And the pistol hit right through the heart, The monster just froze rolling though his side. It's began to gurgle, staring at the sky it died. 'Altria just shook, She killed someone, she killed him.  
>She killed someone, her eyes were began to brimming with tears as she stared at her own hands. 'Ahhh.' No she killed someone, she stared at her own hands then At the two people behind her, then at her surrounding. 'AHhHHHHHHHhhhHHHH" Kiritsugu could turn back to a human, he could see that, and Altria needed the human right now. 'Come here sweetie, It's ok It's ok' He hugged her gently as a father should. ' " It's ok honey." The girl's eyes were brimming with tears. " She stared At Kiritsugu. "it'll get better." She was stunned, did human beings really kill each other , did people really find it easy? She tried to deny it, and her mind seemed to deny. <em>Forget this my child.<em> And she felt as if all worldly knowledge was leaving her She still had hoped for humans, as if it was denying it , her heart and soul everything. Kiritsugu saw the Green glow in her eyes, And sighed. So Gaia cursed the child. Really the pettiness of quarrel between Alaya And Gaia. Hmm a child had to suffer. Seriously. Altria found herself denying humanity could do it, and she asked Kiritsugu and told herself they wouldn't. Kiritsugu figured out the curse Naivety and innocence, such a horrible curse. He just sighed, 'Come on sweet heart time to go. "

She just stared, in horror at grandfather's cruelty. Justiact looked with indifference, as the betrayer, or failure was bled to death. The red liquid oozed around making a dark pool, some places had dried little specks in them, burnt in ashes. "stop please, I 'm sorry. The man was nothing but red meat , Altria just watched, unable to look away but clearly wanting to. This was the moments she was trying to avoid, always avoiding grandfather, but it never seemed to be working. In fact he would always play the suffering of the homunculi over and over in her mind as if trying to tell her something, The message was clear, You are nothing but a doll, You belong to me. And Altria was forced to always watch, always see them, And Justiact would just smirk at her. 'Ahhh, Stop, Stop, please I'm begging you have mercy my lord. 'Mercy, and why would I do that!? You failed me!' Justiact raged, kicking the piece of meat. The man died, screaming for mercy screaming for solace that was not there. Justiact then patted the 14 year old girl head, she stood frozen, as he sniffed her hair, gently stroking her cheek, leaning down next to her he whispered in her ear 'By the way, you won't see Kiritsugu for a long time now. Altria couldn't help but cry.

She just watched there, an empty person. No it was not that she was originally empty, it was human cruelty that emptied her broke her will. Gaia's curse had proven effective as the girl was forced to be innocent, day after day, after torturous day. She had to watch grandfather, torture men after men, their blood spilling on her Snow skirt. Scream after scream played in her ears, as each men begged and pleaded for mercy, but to no avail, always meeting a cruel fate to die as a piece of meat. Altria now watched with empty eyes as Grandfather, killed a man, slowly and painfully, His eyes now finished, he would look at her with a lustful gaze each time,

Looking at her bare stomach down to the white clothe that covered her breast but barely showing of her cleavage. She just stayed still, rather stoically for there was nothing but a doll now that Justiact could play with as he took several strands of her long waist length blond hair and gently sniffed the vanilla smell. Mmmmmm" Stroking her soft skin with and leaving. Violating her would ruin her purpose, but there could other things to be done… a voice in his head would always tell him. He shook his head, she was not Justia, his first and only love, only a little shadow. Besides, she was not as beautiful as her, though they had the same face, There was one difference, that she had never had, the air Justia carried herself with. Altria could hear grandfather's footsteps slowly leave.

Nimue sighed , or should we say Alaya. A Woman with sunset hair, Wearing a white silken summer dress, with snow-white feet watched the child. "Poor dear poor dear. And with a snapped she appeared before her. Altria was not even startled, though curiose to say the least. "My poor winter child she murmured slowly. The Einzbern tilted her head slightly, curiosity was growing on her, this woman knew her. Nimue or should we say Alaya slowly surfaced her way to the Lass. Slowly stroking her hair as a mother would, gently comforting the girl, Altria stiffened, this was a mother's touch, one that she would feel from Irisviel, it seemed like years ago, she turned her head away hoping the woman would give up, but she stayed stroking her hair. "Who are you and what do you want here, Grandfather, would not want you here. Have you an appointment with him. Her head was slowly away, trying to avoid the woman's gaze. But Alaya the spirit of human will, kept on petting the child, and tears "Come on I have something to show you." She gently took Altria's delicate fingers intertwining it with hers. Down to a little grove, deep in Einzbern forest , where it seemed strange, for here unlike others the air was livable for humans, no it was perfect weather, the Sun shone benovently, with young blossoms springing up, and the green green grass seemed over abundant. The lass had never been here, for this was the convent of Alaya whom the Einzberns also had a convent with. She swirled around taking in all the scenery, the moss sweetly hugging the trees, sprites and pixies flew around. Dancing freely and in One great oak hugged and showed, a Blue clear disk. With silver edges on the bottom. The blue Lake seemed to hug that oak, only giving of a few stepping stones. Somewhere one person could watch. She was intrigued for a bit. Alaya now A maid of the sea slowly raised her hand gesturing the lass to come to her. She obliged, the water quietly hugging the tips of her dress, As Nimue led her to the mirror, each step was a little closer to healing her, each step Altria took gave birth to a flower. And finally she stopped. "What is it, you wish to show me?" "Alaya smiled, gesturing towards the mirror, it was clear now that, was where Altria was suppose to look. She stared curious, what was she suppose to find? A silver light swirled in the mirror, glistening the paradise, almost hugging every living thing in it. Altria just watched, staring at the mirror intently. Showing a Youth with raven hair and ruby eyes. She watched intently , she didn't see many people now, what was he. "Keep watching." She obeyed meekly. She watched him, it was obvious, he had been hurt, for in his eyes were betrayal and pain, He was cloaked in a wool cloak obviously trying not to be spotted. She stared intently hoping to find out why the man was doing. So she watched him as he cursed at the world, quickly destroying a silver tree oak. In his anger he had destroyed something. She watched curious drawn. A small tear seemed to fly in her . That was when she realized, she felt something with the man, something in his pain, like she knew him, she didn't want him to be like this, he had suffered. She felt her heart ache for him. That was when she realized she was feeling emotions again. She froze almost laughing with relief she was feeling emotions again. "Altria' She could feel grandfather calling her. She stopped frozen. Grandfather was calling her. She didn't want to stop she wanted to keep watching. She shook she wanted to keep watching him again and again. She then sensed a hand on her. 'Would you like to keep the mirror child." She nodded weakly." Keep it." And with a snap the lady of the lake brought Altria back smiling mischievously.

Everyday in a certain, room with Bright pink marble and silver tiles closed and protected by Wooden ballroom doors. As the candle lit lit the room, A baby pink wooden mirror would lighten the girl. There was sadness there was pain. She could see the youth was suffering, he would always cry always suffer in some way. She watched rather intrigue as his tears would always come up, but it was always hidden. She finally noticed why, though she could hear him cry the mirror would always be ink. There was one explanation, he would never want anyone to see him cry, to know he was in pain and anguish. No his pride would not allow it. She watched rather intrigue by the youth. He would always make mistakes, and she would always feel a certain anger in her and pain, as he would flirt with another girl. No he wasn't just flirting he was seducing, hoping to make a move on women like Guinevere. To make them feel like he did. But he would always wonder, why it seemed, like he would bang his head on the table, someone spill a big large and stinking cup of mead on him, or sometimes, it seemed he would feel a shiver as if someone was watching him, a cold unwelcoming feeling. It was kind of scary. But the truth was someone was watching him and that someone was rather jealous as he flirted with women after women. She didn't know why this would infuriate her but admittedly, it felt rather good. On and On day after day she would watch him intrigue , happy every time he would come back safe, heart aching each time it would go blank. He was suffering from pain and lowliness, this much was obvious to her, it almost seemed like a plea evertytime he would push someone away or cruelly cuss out or give a cold glare to someone. He would endlessly use women like no tomorrow, she could see that as each time their tears of unrequited love, and curses at him were throw, and each wry smile 'What would you expect. " "I though you loved me ! " 'How many men have you slept with." "this time it meant something to me!" "That's funny" And she would always cry and beg him to come back, some would even hug his knees, but he would always roughly push them away with a mocking tone in his voice bending down in their ears 'Once a hoe, always a hoe." And would always leave them being used and unwanted. She would always freeze unsure as she would quietly bite her lips. This was a side to him that was cruel and heartless. But show would always see another side of him, one with a heart that would always show kindness. She couldn't help but notice he would never smile. Sure there were fake smiles, and cruel smiles, but no genuine smile. One that showed he had no pain. She finally noticed one thing, he was too broken to even smile. Sometimes when she was cloaked in a satin cape hugging her skin lightly, loosely showing a shoulder, she would watch him always give something, to a child, an elderly or a suffering innocent to ease their pain. Sometimes he would do so many crazy things some were just heartless burning a house, burning so many things, killing millions, cruelly torturing a man, and forcing one to live without his family, each time with a cruel sneer. She would always be shocked but each time there seemed, to be a reason she kept watching. And each time piece-by-piece brick by brick she finally noticed. He was doing any cruel tactic to save people, she could see it now the way his eye's would turn happy each time he saved a life , the way he would sigh in relief, and the way there was the loneliness in his heart. Altria just watched him, and she would always ache for him sometimes reaching out in the mirror as if trying to comfort him., to soothe him. She could see it plainly he was becoming more broken each day. What she did not notice, was she was falling in love with him.

Justiact could clearly, see the changes in her. Every time it would seem like their was a gleam in her eye. A sparkle a life of happiness and joy. As if she was smiling again. She was so much livelier each time he visited her. And as he watched a memory of a girl, with Long blonde hair, a warm smile and gentle laughter would go back in his mind.

_"Lady Justia please wait" An exasperated lady in waiting was a chasing a young woman, recently turned 18, her golden hair flowing. Her emerald eyes shining. She carried a twirl of light rose silk, flitting around like a bird both arms stretched out, in that flowery field, and the girl wore a dirty woolen dress quite meant for peasants. But the Emerald circlet on her head told many. An earl's daughter. And a lively one at that. Laughter kept on spurting and happiness seemed to flow the girl. 'Lady Justia, you're groom is here to visit you!" She froze, feet still, the man she did not love but had to marry. She had her duty after all. That was when she noticed the twenty-year-old male, a Suit of pure white, with an ermine red cape, his silver eyes twinkling and filled with love. In his hands was a batch of irises. He bowed down. "My lady." Smiling shy he presented her with a batch of irises. "For my lovely bride." Justia just stared at him unsure entirely whether to take it or not. She didn't ant it, it was obvious, except for the youth. No one knew her heart belonged to another. 'Thank you my lord, her slender arms forcefully had to accept it. She forced a rather tight smile, 'Thank you my lord their very lovely, and,'" He tried to stretch out a hand to stroke her cheek. She moved a step back trying to avoid his touch. Eyes full of fear. He stopped, realizing she did not love him. He smiled bitterly she would learn to.  
><em>'Grandfather" He was snapped out of his mind, and he was staring at two curious and beautiful emerald eyes. Justia, no Altria was by his side. His hand was reaching out ready to stroke her cheek, when she stepped back, afraid. And he watched her, a confuse look formed in her face, those emerald eyes gleamed with shock. This feeling was knew to her, why was she stepping away. It felt as if she did not want grandfather to touch her. No she never did, but now she was becoming aware of her emotions, as if she was no longer an empty doll. She tried to force it away from her, her eyes now filled with unexpected fear, she placed her arms and hugged herself protectively as if a prey starring at it's predator. Justiact was taken by surprise, but then a sudden anger filled him, the same anger he felt when he met A youth with ruby eyes and raven hair, and when he saw him with his beloved…. He clasped her fingertips, rather tightly and furiously, a crazed look in his eyes. Altria stared at him shocked. "You dare refuse me!? A mere puppet like you would dare refuse me, like you were really she!? The burning jealousy was then in him, controlling his every move. That's right this woman was his play toy, his little sex slave, she did not have a free will of her own. That's right she was his. His! His! **HIS!** That old jealousy returned to him. 'Grandfather stopped. He froze and groaned he gave her H his beloved's voice. His lustful eyes stared at her innocent body. There were bother some clothe and he found himself pinning her frail arms above her head. The top that barely covered her breast was loosening. He found himself staring intently at it, and with one hand, carelessly ripped it off from her , exposing her breast. Using alchemy he chained her wrist, so and ripped off every fabric that was hiding skin. And there she lay before, she closed her eyes, biting her lip, praying this was all a bad dream. For in truth this felt like a nightmare. He was just about to touch her when, he realized he saw blood, coming out from her, and stopped, this homunculus was not supposed to be raped by him, but of someone of the wolf's blood in order to work properly. He stopped, and unclasped her. Altria sensed, and huddled in a protective position, trying to cover herself. While Justiact just looked at her with desire, before snapping his finger.

The air was brisk, almost calming, as she lay there in tears, Her whole body shaking, a Flimsy Blanket Was all that covered her , and it was not enough, her legs were shown off. She desperately sobbed in conclusion, as the snow tickled her skin, she was having her first flowering, and now she must be humiliated. This was too cruel. Sob after sob escaped her, until sweet sleep decided to succor her. A few hours later she heard footsteps gentle ones, and she couldn't help but turn around, and there she found herself f face to face with a youth of ruby eyes and raven hair covered in a woolen cloak, dirty like a peasant's staring at her in shock. She was shocked the youth she had watched in those mirrors and a name she now remembered. "Lancelot." She called out weakly before darkness filled her senses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

He didn't really know what to do. The girl clearly needed help or she would die of cold. But he couldn't help but stare mesmerized by her beauty. He stared at this angel for a few hours before he heard a soft moan escape her lips. He remembered one thing though; she was badly injured and clearly needed help. And he realized one thing as well, that she was not injured yet. And a slight blush came over him as her realized one thing this girl was flowering. Tears escaped her from her eyes, as it fell to the deep snowfall, and he didn't know why but he was overcome with compassion, for this pitiful creature. She clearly needed help. So against his better judgment, he slowly bridled carried her to his horse, making sure every part of her womanhood and chest were covered. He placed her gently on his horse, with her head gently rocked by his chest and his arms around her he slowly held the reigns and carried her away. The horse was gently neighing as if almost teasing him. Lancelot gave a strange look, and felt it was almost saying, I see you're type now. "it's not like that he stammered, then quietly wondered why was he talking to a horse? The girl moaned gently, and he couldn't help but smile. Which he hadn't done in a long time, His free arms reached towards her ever so gently, and he stroked her hair.

His home may not have been a castle but it was a beautiful cottage. The trees circling around gently teasing with snow, the well flowing with water, ever so gently refusing to turn to ice protected by the grey marble. The A little road met to welcome travelers, a stone brick gate to make one feel safe. The blanket of snow promising beauteous flowers in the spring , and the house standing firm by white cedar wood, and brown oaks crisscrossed, With A little light to guide the way, Windows covered with clear rare glass to keep the clod away , 3 chimneys for Saint Nick and a roof of hay to keep the cold away. Lancelot couldn't help but smile. He felt pride in this small home, sue he could have lived more richly, but this home felt strangely pure to him, as if he wanted a simple life, a life without pain or richness a happy life with a wife and child. But he would never admit that to anyone trust was already out, and besides, his only goal with women, thus far was to find one like Guinevere, and break their hearts like she did his so long ago. The way he loved her and the way she played him, "Uhhhh" A soft moan came from the lass lips, and he realized, that someone else was in his arms. Someone lovelier than her. _I wonder how she turned out._ He remembered what his words were the last he saw her "Damn you, how could you possibly understand how I feel! The lad had cruelly pushed a stunned, young lass, barely 9 years. Her emerald eyes were alarmed with surprise, and shock. The boy cruelly stared daggers at her wishing her dead. When she meant no harm. But still, he left her there to cry on her own, forgetting one thing she was his friend not his enemy. And she was left there and he never came back for her. Guilt washed over him as he remembered the girl who was only trying to be his friend. Somehow he couldn't picture her to turn out like Guineievere, her looks were just too innocent. He stared at her , she looked like an angel, but then again some girls like Guinevere looked innocent as well. _Stop it,_ his conscience nagged no need to give her any more reason to hate you. Besides he had given her plenty enough without realizing it. A small white room, with a modest bookshelf and a wooden rocking chair by the wall. A modest bed with a quilt blanket was where he placed her. He blushed as he had to remove her blanket revealing her bare skin. He couldn't help but notice her hourglass figure the gentle curves of her breast and her legs graceful a gazelle, and her pale skin. He blushed. And was confused by it wasn't like he she was the first naked woman he had seen , but she was the most beautiful . He desperately tried t ignore the young woman . 'I nee a drink. And so he decided to get drunk, before leaving her with some of his old clothes. He sighed giving the sleeping maiden one last look before covering with a blanket he, left her there.

She found herself in a an empty room. Snow-white walls protected her from the snow. She took a quick look at herself and couldn't help but blush she was still naked. She quietly took her surroundings as the snow patted the window ever so gently. It was a tiny little den , with a wooden bookshelf, and she found herself laying in a tiny but warm bed. The Blankets covered her body thankfully. A thought then occurred to her, how did she get there. Shivers run towards her body, shaking her to the core. Why was she even here. She found a old cotton shirt, with a red choker in the middle. Raven cotton pants with a soft tender like feel were there with her. She looked around covering her slim delicate form with the quilt, someone had been here, that much she was sure off. But why would they give her this. A flash back hit her of a raven-haired youth with deep ruby eyes. "Lancelot." Had he carried her here/ but why would he aid her. Lancelot, the name seemed so familiar, and a warm memory of distant days came to her. Yes she smiled bitterly. As she hugged the quilt close to her, of days she was a laughing child, of days she was in the warm arms of two loving parents. A little boy with Raven hair and ruby eyes that was so gentle and shy had always been with her. A lady with a fish's tale had watched over her. Why was this memory coming back now. She shook her head it wasn't like she needed to know. It then occurred to her one thing though, she needed to find the young man who had rescued her. A though occurred to her, was he Her child hood friend. 'Lancelot, she trailed the name over her, Again and again. The name was so familiar, smiling ever so gently she decided to follow him. She dressed herself quickly, hoping to escape notice. A thought then occurred to her , a thought that should have accured to her, for a while now though. Wait, do I even know where he is?

The snow fell ever so gently on the little village, flying around like little dancing fairies. She couldn't help but stare in wonder and amazement. The days of Christmas were soon to come. Candles burned brightly in each cottage, flying of in a blare. As each house desperately tried to show of, their power. Colorful green wreaths twinkling with pride as children happily placed sweets on the counter. People were laughing merrily, as each told their tale of sorrow, dressed warmly in cloaks. Some pointed and stared at her, though she did not know why, she knew it was common for women to wear, men's clothing during travel. It was safer that way, so why were they. She stopped. She understood now they were all shuffled in winter wear, obviously trying to keep warm. To her it never really seemed to matter, as child of winter she was immune to this weather. She smiled rather amused. As children were asking if she was cold. Many a young men also gave her interested glances, only to be slapped by their sweethearts, who gave the young woman jealous glares. Though she was unaware of this. A riding sleigh, filled with merry twinkling bells and 5 happy wavers, obviously having fun, but clearly drunk rode on the street, boisterous laughter escaped their lips. Never noticing the young woman, curiously wondering around with wonder in her eyes for all this festivity. Altria was Wondering around staring in wonder, with excitement as couples rushed past holding hands. She could hear laughter escape her a mile away. Boisterous laughter. The sleigh was rushing around 45 mph Ready to crash anyone the speed of the chestnut mares. Would have trampled her. , had she not been quick enough, but she fell on a deep smooth crowned. "owwwww' 'Oi watch were you're going you almost killed someone. A baker waved of holding his broom, cursing at the reckless youth. The young maiden, clearly lucky and quick sat on her knees, rubbing her head. Quite confused. 'Uggg' 'you were lucky the baker, A portly man of 50 years remarked. Altria quickly surveyed the man. Chestnut hair with streaks of white, and two twinkling blue eyes stared at her with little wrinkles in between. Clothed in A white apron covered from head to toe in flour, His Bulging arms and rough callouses hands showed he was used to working with heavy objects. The burns in his hands showed it was in a flaming hot oven. 'Ummmm' 'Well little missy, do you have a name?" She nodded meekly. "Tell me little missy, what brings you to our humble village, might I add?" A name escaped her lips and the baker instantly darkened. "Lancelot." To say the baker, did not like Lancelot was an understatement. He hated him. The rage in his heart was inspired by something. Not just out of pure hatred. 'Why would you want that son of a bitch?" Altria stared at the man startled, his countenance had change in such a short time, his figure now shaking with rage, and a look of pure malice escaped his eyes. 'I'm." 'You'll be dong yourself a favor lass and stay away from him. She was shocked. The baker on the other hand was blazing with rage, memories of a crying lass in his arms, His own dear daughter, who would have been this lass's age had she not killed herself that year ago. Gwendolyn, might not have been the purest of maidens, but she had given herself whole heartedly to that bastard who had played with her heart, who had killed her, who had made her cry. She had made mistakes but. 'umm sir?" A little voice had interrupted him from his thoughts and he found himself staring at a young woman, resembling a maiden of 15 years with golden hair and emerald eyes. She was wearing males clothes, a stopped he recognized that black belt anywhere. So that bastard already go t to this one. For some reason Lancelot would only take the most beautiful maidens, and break their hearts. Many of them were not particular known to be pure, but this girl seemed to be innocence personified. He shook his head, chances were the girl had given herself entirely to him. The poor dear. Many a young Woman had given herself entirely to him. 'Go to the left, for a little while then turn right you'll find a pub somewhere around there. Chances are that basttards there.' She nodded smiling. She grew curious but she could hear the murmurs as folks circled around her voices filled with pity. "Poor dear." 'So he broke another heart huh.' 'Those poor innocent girls." "Some of them actually died because of him" 'son of a bitch may the devil take him." Altria quietly bit her lip, trying to ignore their comments, it was obvious they all hated him, as she watched in the mirror his actions were not the most appealing things. shaking her head she followed the baker's directions.

A slanting tavern met her eyes. Wooden and shabby, but boisterous laughter came inside. Drunken men out each of the wooden doors with scantily clad women, who giggled, and she couldn't help but feel disgusted at this. Why was he here? What was this place? Living most of her life, though abused, she had lived a sheltered life. So she could never even imagine such a place could ever exist. With drunk men and women laughing giggling. The rickety doors had a musky smell And Altria could feel a little tipsy, and she couldn't help but wobble towards the establishment. Her drowsy eyes could make out candlelight filling the hall everywhere. As men and women were laughing and making merry. "Toss me another one willy. Altria could only see bright yellow glow of the candles as men and women were laughing and making merry, a certain drink was passed around as each man was clearly happy, the men didn't seem to be conscious or sober. Altria could clearly see that. A portly middle-aged man tipped each man. Boisterous laughter could be heard as each man's faces soon grew red. Altria's sight was getting slightly blurry. A musky scent was getting out of each man , her mind was getting blurry. What was this scent? She could feel her body gently wobble as she staggered towards the middle. She had t find Lancelot . men's laughter could be heard or barely be heard, and Altria could barely hear a whistle. 'hey Sweetheart.' Altria could barely make a youth with Propped chestnut hair with blue ocean eyes holding a lascivious look. "Why don't you come play with us?"

'Another one Lui!' Lancelot quickly drank a cup of mead. The sweet tangy taste in his system, a burning feeling came to him. The good feeling, wanting to get drunk. As many of the men sitting in the circular table before him were. Oh what the hell? They were hammered, drunk beyond belief. They were drunk, and drunk beyond help. The silver plastic cup, was then filled with a pale vanquish liquid, as foam escaped. "Try some beer. The innkeeper advised, Hiving out his calloused hand . 'It'll get you dunk good." Lancelot stared at the liquid with interest. Then he gave a suspicious glare to the innkeeper. 'You sure this isn't revenge for your sister, I did sleep with her. " The innkeeper was giving a little tipsy glare. 'Don't worry about it, she's been around." Lancelot could clearly see the man , was drunk. Too drunk too even think. Lancelot needed that, it helped against the pain. Sadly how ever, he had a high, high tolerance for alcohol. And it was not fun. Only after, let's see, twenty bottles could he began feeling a burning feeling. Truth be told people expected him to be drunk by now. And expected him to be stopped. But he had the money, and they didn't really care, how much he drank as long as he paid. Truth be told the man had no friends, so no one worried about him. Huh, better off to see when he could finally get drunk. The Beer tasted bitter, but held of a high burning feeling quick. But then it stopped, shoot he still didn't get drunk. Slamming the drink he demanded another one. 'Another One Lui. 'The money. ' And Lancelot threw of A diamond that could have bought a palace. One that would supply the innkeeper beer for a lifetime or fancy wine, or A week if Lancelot was able to stay. Sure the other's were paying too But . to say fairly, he was the highest bidder. But he had to make sure it was a real diamond. Feeling its smooth texture. Seeing its clear shine . The innkeeper smiled. Yup he could tell it was a real diamond. Just like the bastard, who for his god sake Thomas was drunk paid him real gold. He knew one thing though too, here was no explanation, on how he got this much money. But should he really care. He was after all making him filthy stinking rich. "Where do you get all this money? Do you rob or something. 'Ehh Lancelot shook it off. "A large beer Lui!" He was not in the mood ever to tell these men anything. A large mug the size of a gallon was given to him. 'Here if you don't get drunk on this, chances are you won't get drunk on anything., bub." He decided to give it a try. Chugging the Bitter foam hungrily. " ''Ugg, he hated not getting drunk, The burning feeling would last long yes, but it was not going to be worth the hang over he was sure to get because of this. Tomorrow was going to be hell, and no one was there to help him, he knew he would just get disgusted glares by the villager, eh what the hell. "'My lady green sleeves." Men were singing rambanctuusly, not even close to sober. "Hey I hear they found a new Prostitute house down town, "Any one care to join me. "Lancelot declined. Uggg, That hangover, again was going to be hell. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted something, that made him freeze.

A young maiden with waist length golden tresses and Emerald eyes, wearing his old clothes , was speaking too Fredrick. The man had a reputation with women. Oh he had a reputation, well, some even spoke of him raping them. Course Lancelot would not have believed, due to some rumors, of himself raping woman, had he not seen Fredrick once Forcefully rip of a girl's clothes, he was able to rescue the girl, but bad blood had become of those two. A certain protectiveness, but a hint of disappointment came to him, when he saw the girl drunk or shall we say tipsy. Frederick caste lascivious eyes surveying the girl's body licking his lips. He obviously could see easy prey, unfortunately for him so could Lancelot. "So why don't we come play door night. A pretty girl like you should have some fun after all. 'Fun. The lass wobbled ever so gently. 'How many pieces of mead have you drank?' She would be easy prey if she went over human limit, or in other words drank hard and well. Lancelot couldn't take it anymore. Jealousy was leering its ugly head, which could be said he never felt before. Certainly not after Guinevere, betrayed him, right now he was really pissed off for some reason. Fredrick's smug little face and gleam when he stared At Lancelot was too much. Lancelot just wiped of his beer staring furiously at The laughing Smug youth. Fredrick cast A specious glace at the girl offering a dazzling smile, that could charm a girl to his bed. He smiled, "why don't I get you a pretty dress you could remove in front of me?" the raven-haired youth could take no more, he wasn't jealous or anything he told himself. There was no need for a guilty conscience just because Fredrick wanted to sleep with a drunken chick. It's because she was your child hood friend who probably turned out like Guinevere. Might as well make sure she's sober before she sleeps with him. Maybe he'd break her heart too for the heck of it. It was only when he heard a few simple words did he stop. "No thank you, I want to show myself only to the man I love. Even drunk Altria's eyes showed she was series. Fredrick frowned clearly not getting what he wanted. Giving her a teasing look he asked her, why not a kiss then? Altria shook her head, taking a step back from the man. She then felt a shudder, as certain feeling over her things escaped. A sudden jerk feeling escaped her. Too tipsy to fight back she only moved a way as Fredrick gave her a smug look. "you sure you don't want to play sweet heart? We'll have more fun then that moment. 'No thank you. ' Lancelot could clearly see the girl was refusing, and he stopped. No girl like Guinevere would refuse while even slobber, drunk they gave themselves to any man right away, even a little tipsy they showed off a fair amount of skin. He like other men did enjoy those , but he Always felt disgust at them. They were nothing but whore, Most girls though if not like an old flame would usually refuse if sober. She was clearly drunk but she refused with all her might. That's what hit him. "Oh come on" Fredrick played the perfect gentle man, Laughing and giving her a teasing Glare no girl unless she was completely insistent on giving her virginity to true love would not refuse.

'Why don't I give you A little extra pleasure?" He came close to her whispering in her ear, Altria shivered, this was not what she wanted. She didn't know why but that instant her hand rose forward ready to strike. Slap! Lancelot himself was frozen. "no means, no." She glared ready to put up a fight. Though her head was clearly not working. What was this thing, Tipsy was not only what they could call. True if she was sober, she would think fighting would not work just scream, someone would hear, if people were around. And people were clearly around, but she was not sober. She was tipsy, and the sad part was, she did not even have a single cup of even a light finely brewed wine. That most people would take several cups just to get drunk. And she was Drunk just by the scent. 'Come on, you're a very beautiful woman why don't we, Fredrick was leering towards her, and he found her Slap again. Slap Slap. 'No!" 'Little bitch!" And with that Fredrick lunched ready to attack and rip of the girl's clothes, she would be too drunk to fight back anyways. Come on Let's play, he grabbed her wrist tightly. And was met with A punch a hard glare on his nose by the girl. He stepped back enrage. 'That is it!' 'You little Bit-" he was met with a clod hard rock force that was running at 100 miles per second. One that would A rock hard punch that not only could break his nose but almost killed him. Fredrick took a step back quite confuse, his nose now splurted red blood,. He coughed up more of his life's liquid. Uggg" And fainted away, half dead and losing blood. 'ugggg' Clearly Fredrick would not remember the moment he almost got killed. He was not only too drunk but the force driven by that punch would give at least a day's worth of amnesia. Altria was shocked and turned around. The angry protective ruby eyes met her. And familiar face. "Don't Touch her, You bastard!' 'Uggg' Everyone ignored it, clearly he had too much liquor and was drunk. Too tell the truth he was not drunk, though the hangover was going to be A pain. 'Hey lance, Might want to ease up on that liquor. " "Good stuff right my man?" Uggg" "Lancelot?" he turned around to the now extremely drunk girl. She was looking at him rather intently, but the gleam was different to most girls who gave him wanting glances. It was a glance staring at him intently as if trying to make out a child hood friend. She giggled then laughing, Her eyes clearly excited. Her mouth forming 3 simple words. Altria was now extremely happy. "Kyaaa, it is you." She tan over to him excited. Her arms circled around him pushing her slim frame around him. 'it is you." ;"Wahh , I missed you!' Altria though drunk was extremely excited to see him. To Lancelot it seemed to god to be true. _It probably is._ The girl was drunk, and whom she really wanted to see was her child hood friend. Who she really wanted was the old Lancelot the Lancelot she used to be friends with. The kind Lancelot, the naïve Lancelot. He smiled bitterly, this young woman, no, in normal circumstances, this young woman would not be happy to see him, she would in fact not only be displeased, but she would abhor him, once she found out the type of person he truly was. He smiled bitterly, why shouldn't she hate him now. So he refused to even hug her. It was strangely tempting though so strangely tempting. Altria then released him, her mind was foggy but the joy was there. So that's why all those years, watching him in the mirror, she remembered him. That's why she felt a connection, a strange sense of Joy over came her. A stubborn but childish joy over came her. "It's been so long, How have you been." Lancelot grimmaced her face had turned to a pink ruby hurl. She was drunk. And she was getting worst. How did she manage to even drink, this much that she would get this drunk? Wait, how did she even manage to get drunk without drinking. Wait don't tell me, he quickly denied it, there was no way someone could be this pathetic, when it came to drinking. Or in other words no one could possibly have this much Low tolerance for the drink. Right? But he did not see her drink, not one cup, and a normal person would at least need to drink at least 20 shots of whiskey to get drunk. Was it possible to have that low tolerance of Vodka. He shook his head no, that was not possible. _Did she turn to an alcoholic_. No probably not, she didn't seem the type, probably heard so many stories of, him, the way he played with women's hearts how he slaughtered. She's probably disappointed in me. He smiled bitterly, that must have been it. She would probably hate his guts once she was sober. It was probably due to the fact he had disappointed her. She came here for her friend not him, no sane person would ever come for him. A part of him a strange loneliness in that. He needed a drink. He smiled bitterly, why not shred a drink with your friend. But one of low alcohol, for her , she didn't seem capable of taking anymore before passing out. Him, he needed a beer, and a good one at that. He thought bitterly, of the shock that would surely come to her face of the hatred and judgment he usually met. "Lui another beer for me, oh and a low alcoholic beverage for my friend!" Lui stared suspiciously for a bit, more than a little drunk,, completely hammered. 'U have the money?" Lancelot sighed, and 12 pounds of gold found itself on the innkeepers feet. Greedy eyes flared, one more check if it was real gold. It was biting the pure texture with rotten teeth, it was deliciously real gold. Perfect delectable gold. His greed overpowering more than anything. Right now he could only focus on one thing, as this innkeeper was greedy man, who would gladly rip off anyone. The gold tempted him like no tomorrow. Giving a gallon of beer, to lancelet. A small tiny cup of water mixed with only a prickle of alcohol for the little lady. "Here you go sweet heart. Altria stared at the clear sparkling liquid for a second, she also stared at the creamy foam coming out From lancelet. Her head was getting dizzy. "uggggg' _Note to self, make sure to wear a mask next time. Don't usually come here, this place doesn't help me think. _ She stared At Lancelot rather judgmentally and also noted to herself to drag him out of places like this. She never knew places like these could exist. Was it a place to rotten your brain. She was really in one word extremely pissed off at him, for one thing being in a place like this. Make sure to drag him out of places like this, she told herself, also hit him in the head if he ever, come to a place like this. Yes punishment will come tomorrow. She also promised herself to make sure he behaved. She never broke her promises. And right now even dunk she would not break that promise. Promises were important after all. That and she was worried about him like a mother hen. Though she was touched at the gift he gave her. Curiously staring at the clear little tiny pint cup with only one inch of liquid. She could tell that the gesture was that of friendship. A small smile escaped her lips. She stared at him, her mind getting dizzy. Ugggg'a small banging in her head would come ever so gently. A tiny little bit of common sense screamed at Her do not drink this. So not drink this. But did she listen to that common sense? # simple words she did not. Taking the tiny little glass ever so gently to her lips. The crystal clear taste gave the slightest hint of water, with a tiny bitter, substance to it. She slowly wondered what it was, before a darkness came over her senses and She passed out. Lancelot hear a gentle thud and He Found Altria Unconscious knocked down on the floor. Worriedly he knelt beside the maiden, shaking her ever so gently. A slow moan came over her lips. He groaned, she was drunk, and knocked out. She was knocked out. How many drinks did she have? A small worry, no fear evolved around him. If she had too much , if her body had drank in that much alcohol, she could. He gave a furious death glare to the Bartender, one that had the initiative to kill. Lui felt a silent shiver in his back, and he found one of his best customers holding the lithe frame of a young woman with a death glare. He shivered fearing for his life. The rumors about this young man did not go unheard off, and many a man would find himself dead before sunrise, his death always unknown, but that young man would always be the last one to speak to said person. There was no proof, but a hidden feeling that he was the murdered always came over to them. A certain fear would always be there. The voice coming out of said person, were callouses and merciless, giving that simple question the prescence of death. 'How many drinks did you sell her." He stared at the sleeping maiden in the black death's arms. He would have recognized her had he seen her before, and lust would have filled him instantly had he not been evolved with fear. "None"

Lancelot just stared at the bartender and the sleeping maiden, And gaped, None? That was impossible, there was no possible way she could be that much a light weight." At least that's what he thought until some drunk `cur shouted pointing shamelessly at her. "Did you see that wench! What a beauty, too bad she can't handle her liquor. Another idiot decided to join "I know right, you should've' seen her she got drunk when she entered. ' "and the drunker she Got. Both fools decided to sing. before passing out. He stared at her incredulously. Seriously. Her alcoholic tolerance was that pathetic? _I was wrong, there are people that sad._ He shook his head relief came over him . A small chuckle came to his lips, as he laughed at her amused. He smiled a bit happily, the young maid moaned. 'Uggg _I'll get a worst one sweetheart. _ 'Hey Lui no hard feelings?' Lui sensing that killing aura was gone laughed joyously. 'Can't blame you, hey when you're done with her" he stopped mid way for Lancelot gave him a killing aura that promised not only death but also a slow painful as well. Just try, try touching this maiden, I swear I'll kill you. Lui just shivered, fear in his eyes, he backed down.

Lancelot just stared at the sleeping maid. Her face now reassured, a tranquil smile of complete and utter peace spread over her lips. A small warm feeling came over him, and a small rosy pink flush over his skin. The woman was smiling, a happy dream he could tell. 'He gaped trying to wash off the feeling. He should probably leave, but he couldn't do it. "He reached out a small hand, slowly stroking away a single strand of hair. She was so beautiful. He probably shouldn't be gaping a part of him told he that. But he couldn't it just felt so wrong leaving her right now. "ugggg" His head started banging, this was one of those nights that the hang over would start. His head started banging. Explosions of a volcano occurred in his mind. This was not his lucky day he already knew that. He probably should get some sleep. 'Uhhhhhhhh" A slow moan of pain escaped from her, her brow now etched in disturbance. Whimpers escaped from her. "Kay , Kay Kay!" He froze who was Kay? Someone she lost he could tell someone important to her, Slow tears came over to her. "Don't leave, please don't leave. "Kay, daddy, Kiritsugu Lancet, No Lancelot" He froze she was crying out his name. "Lancelot" 'Lancelot" 'I'm sorry, please don't leave." He slowly held her hand. ], in a way he hadn't held anyone in a long time gently. He was shocked, he was being gentle with someone. But her face stayed tranquil again. A small smile came over her. _My hangover's going to get worst after this, I hope I know that me._ But he couldn't leave her. The open window showing off sweet gentle moonlight slowly bathing the maid, giving her an ethereal glow. A small smile came over his lips. _Really, I don't think you've changed that much ever since we were little. _

She slowly opened her eyes , the banging left her slowly. "Ugggggg" She slowly raised herself up, now noticing her tiny gentle hand unclasped in calloused warm and gentle hands. She stared at her captor. Gently reaching a hand to his raven hair , gently stroking it. "mmmmm' he couldn't help but smile gently. 'Idiot" she remembered him well, the shy little boy, her playmate. Always so shy so gentle and kind. He was a always a gentle soul. But then that day 'Damn You!" he pushed her away , eyes full of hatred and anger. Eyes full of distrust and pain. Eyes full of hurt. She stared at him shocked, confused and hurt, but he was hurt more. His Body trembling. His eyes full of dry tears. He was in pain, she tried to desperately trying to reach him, to comfort him, but he ran off, trying to comfort him, but he ran off. It was a painful memory, one she would desperately try to forget but she now remembered it. "Mammy" he opened his eyes, ever so gently, what a hang over that was last night. That was one of his median worst. He ever so gently felt a gentle delicate hand ruffling his raven hair. Soothing, It was so soothing, and that warmth of that delicate hand, so gentle. So fragile. Wait gentle delicate hands. He quickly rised up, and he found A young woman . !5 years of age, emerald eyes, golden tresses staring at him ever so gently. The girl was staring at him with a gentle smile, as if a sister staring at her brother. Altria though the memory was still painful, could not truly say she was unhappy at seeing her old playmate again, the boy who was so gentle and kind, that gentle soul. Rapture filled her being. The happiness a child would feel after seeing a parent back from a long and hard journey. 'Lancelot!" Reaching towards him, she glomped to an embrace. "Kyaaaaa, it's been so long." "I miss you." To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. He was shocked. No shock would still be an understatement, but the closest word to describe his feeling was stupefied. Stupefied beyonf belief. She was happy to see him. She wasn't drunk was she? No she should be sober. But, A part of him wanted to test it out. No not just test it out. He just wanted to make sure she could think clearly. _She probably can't you idiot, she's probably drunk. _He thought of this bitterly. But then again it's not like she didn't have a good reason not to be. She was completely drunk and wasted, the night before. It was highly possible that she was still drunk. Heck, there was a possibility. And the only way she would sober up is if she had a little rest. Yes that's what she needs a little rest. Gently pushing her away. Emerald eyes stared at him confused and worried, like that day when he pushed her away. "Lancelot?" "You're drunk aren't you?" "Drunk ?, Lancelot I don't know what you're talking about., Lancelot please, tell me what's" 'how many cups have you had?' "Huh" Altria just stared at him, worried. This was like that day when he pushed her away, that day he would complain, cursing her. That day, she seriously thought she would never see him again. "Lancelot please tell me what's wrong?, I'm worried about you." Lancelot just stared at her contemptuously, and placing one knee on the bed and one hand on that knee he stared at her contemptuously, his face barely inches above hers.' "Are you sure that's not the whiskey talking. This has happened to him before." A woman drunk, enough to think she actually cared for him, when it was just the lust talking. It was not like most men could blame them, He was extremely handsome, with a muscular built and when he was shirtless….. oh how the ladies would stare, ( Some men too.) But, unless he had seduced them, they would never truly care for him. Even if he had seduced them their ego would always wheel them away from worrying about him. He stared sadly at the bed, eyes bitter, and hurt. Altria's face was ruby, his face was barely inches away from her. "His breath was smelling like that strange scent, her mind was getting foggy, and "Ugggg" She shoved him away, swiftly scooting towards the wall. Her back now touching the ghost white wall. Her face still a ruby. She gave a tiny but embarrassed little smile. 'Sorry.' Lancelot was taken aback, usually if they were drunk, they would not scoot away from him, no usually they would come up to him and kiss him. Offering their bodies and giggling, telling him maybe they could warm his bed, and comfort him. Wouldn't that be yummy and soothing? They would always ask. He would always refuse, pushing them away roughly. Angrily telling them not interested, And the loneliness and pain would just increase. He stared at her his eyes now full of pain. He gave her a wry smile. 'Well, at least you react differently when you're drunk." She gave him a worried look. She bit her lip. She was so worried about him, but she couldn't do anything. Her friend was hurting. All she could feel was worry for him. But she knew she couldn't even comfort him, because of one thing, she didn't know what drunk meant. But her mind was still fuzzy, her head a cloud, and worry and anxiety was in her, which was not a good thing. "Lancelot, I…" She began to stutter. Biting her lip, she hang her head in shame. She didn't know what to say. 'so you were only worried about me because you wanted me to use you?, no" She faced him shock. 'No, I wasn't, I' I I' I' " "you what , we're in it for fun, are dead drunk." "What!?" She bit her lip greatly exasperated by him. Even if he was giving her a glare, that same glare that told her leave me alone! She stood still in fact her annoyance was reaching its height. Her eyes began to twitch, she knew he would began ranting, Bui this=, time she knew he would not listen. She began to comp[are him to a spoiled child. Yes that's what he was acting like right now. 'Will you shut up and listen to me you idiot!" 'He just stared at her dumbfound, first because it sounded like she was really worried about him, second by the fact he was not expecting her to tell him to shut up, or to look at him like he was nothing but a child. In fact a part of him couldn't help but fell a little respect at her. He sighed. "You're annoyed by me aren't you.' Altria was still miffed, and downright furious at him. "Don't tell me I'm annoyed, I am not annoyed.' He gave her an amused smile, admittedly she was the first person in a long time to amuse him. 'Yes, yes you are.' "Am, not" 'Really" he couldn't help but smile again, and a bit of him chuckled. "Really then why are you yelling.' Altria just froze, and turned crimson again. "heh, heh, heh," 'Heh?" 'Fine I'm annoyed. 'Lancelot smirked. For some reason, that smirked really annoyed her, no annoyed would have been putting it lightly, no the right word to use was pissed off. ' "fine I'm angry at you." "I knew it.' Still miffed. "You're an idiot, a stupid childish, pigheaded idiot!" She moved towards him. 'Idiot!' Lancelot just stared at her amused. "You're pretty funny, for a drunk woman. ' That was the final straw. She was beginning to want to use alchemy on him. She was tempted to use Alchemy on him. "I don't even what drunk measn you idiot, Nor what you're talking about wanting you're e body you idiot!" She stared at him, huffing. He stared at her , shocked, stupefied, dumbfounded, flabbergasted. The woman, had shocked him . "You seriously, don't know what I'm talking about. She shook her head.' Giving him a warning glare. "idiot" She mumbled. "How many cups did you have in that bar?" 'Cups, bar?" Lancelot was taking the initiative to not bang his head on the wall in frustration, nor to hit himself for that. Seriously she was that naïve? He was ashamed to say but he was tempted to ask if she even knew what a pub was. Heaven knows he did. 'so you really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Altria nodded her head and sighed tacitly. She stared at him with questioning eyes asking 'Anything else. " He had to admit, she was adorable when she was angry. 'Just a few more sweet heart. She stared at him rather coolly. "Fine, but I still think you're an idiot." 'So you've said. His ruby eyes were laughing at her with mirth Altria really wanted to punch this jerk right now. He was such an idol a no good idiot. "What we're you doing in that pub by the way. Altria was a bit confused, that was a pub huh. Good to know. She sighed defeated. Her emerald eyes were gleaming with worry for him, she sighed giving him a sad little smile. I was looking for you, you dummy"


End file.
